Project Rebirth and the Return of Jenova
by General Kimar
Summary: Cloud has lost his memory. While trying to recover it remants of Hojo's work surface and an old enemy returns. Formerly The Locket [cloti]
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story called, "The Locket". Hope you like it. I'll update Dragon quest later!**

* * *

The last thing he remembered was pain. Pain and a fall. When the young man came too he was surrounded by white lights.

"Am I dead?", he asked himself in his mind. A woman walked up a looked down at him. She wore black shorts with a red tee-shirt._ I have to be dead. There's no other way I could be seeing an angel._

"How are you feeling?", she asked.

"My head hurts and my body hurts. I think I'll be fine.", the man said. "Uh who are you anyways?", he asked. The woman looking at him widen her eyes in shock.

"Cloud you don't remember me?", the woman asked.

"Cloud? Who is that?", he asked. The woman tear up a little and left. The man, who's name apparently was 'Cloud', sat up and examined the room he was in.

"Miss. Lockhart please calm down.", an old male voice said from a door in the white room. Cloud listened.

"He's forgotten everything hasn't he Dr. Grissom?", the woman asked with her voice breaking.

"Mr. Strife does have a case of amnesia. His memories are all there just 'locked up' so to speak.", Dr. Grissom said.

"How do we get them back!", Miss. Lockhart asked.

"I'm not too sure. One method is to wait it out and see if he remembers on his own."

"How long will that take?"

"He may never be cured if we try it.", the doctor said. The woman's sob worsen. "Or you could try to find 'keys' to his memory. Like important sites and people. Although you may run the risk of him seeing too much and going into shock."

"I'll do anything to help Cloud.", the lady said in a firm voice.

"Well the best thing you can do first is re-introduce yourself to him.", the doctor said and began to leave. "Oh and try not to lie to him. That could make matters worse.", after hearing that Cloud just sat there waiting. Then the woman from before entered the room again.

She just stood there unsure what to do. "I heard what you two said.", Cloud said breaking the stale silence.

"Oh. I see Cloud.", the woman said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?", Cloud asked.

"uh That's your name. Cloud Strife.", the woman said.

"How did we know each other. Were we involved in a relationship or married or something liked that?", Cloud asked.

The woman blushed a little. "Oh no we are. Old friends. Since childhood.", the woman said a little disappointed but with a smile.

"Oh.", Cloud said disappointed. _Disappointed! I just met her. I mean for the second time but why do I feel disappointed by this? She is very attractive and….. No we're just friends._ "What's your name?", Cloud asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Silly me. Tifa, Tifa Lockhart.", Tifa stated.

"Well it's good to meet you again Tifa.", Cloud said. "Uh where do I live?", Cloud asked.

"Oh. The town we live in is called Kalm. We all live in one big house here but the others are visiting family….. Except Vincent. He has none we know of.", Tifa said and walked over to Cloud. She grabbed him by the arm. Cloud was shocked to find himself blush a little. Tifa smiled at him. "Lets go home. Maybe it'll help you Cloud.", she said and escorted him out of the hospital.

When the two exited into the town Cloud looked over to a building with the words "Kalm Inn" etched into a wooden plaque. He felt a rush.

* * *

"_And that's what happened.", Cloud said to a group of people. He only saw Tifa clearly, her attire changed. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a small white tee-shirt as well as some long glove-like things. There were only two other figures he could see. One was very large and seem to have a gun on him. The other was female, long ,light brown hair. She was wearing a pink dress. Something was strange about seeing her.

* * *

_

"That was strange.", Cloud said out loud.

"What is strange?", Tifa asked.

"A day-dream. I saw you in it and two other people. It happened in that inn.", he said pointing to the town's inn.

"Really!", Tifa asked with joyful glee.

Cloud gave Tifa a weird look. "Uh yeah.", he said.

"I'll explain when we get home Cloud.", she said and began dragging Cloud to home.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me in your review. So please- REVEIW!. Thenk you come again. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter of _The Lockect!_ Hope you like it! BTW: This story was inspired by Caya Strife's story _Nightmares&Dreams._** **C****heck it out it's a good fic!**

* * *

I let out a deep sigh. Too much to take in for one day. Besides Tifa acting weird around me. Finally met…. Er _re-met_ Vincent. Thought I would get a god damn heart attack. Ugh creepy fellow. Always moves like he's walking on air. You'd never hear him unless he wanted to be heard. Also that gold claw he has isn't the most comforting of sights. I sit up in my bed sighing again. Tifa also dropped the bomb on me that I helped saved the world. At first I thought she was joking. After midnight and a few laughs on my behalf I believed her. Wasn't that a great welcoming home present? Letting me know I helped saved the world before bedtime. Although I dreamt of something different……..

_This place was dank, dark, and the smell of metal filled the air as stem rose from machines that did God knows what. I'm on a platform and a dead man is nearby. One strike of the sword through his abdomen. Rage filled me. I rush into the next room. It is filled with capsules and is a scarlet red. Blood color. It has an ominous feel to it. On one of the capsules I see a man with black hair like my own with a rather large sword on his back. He's moaning very slightly. I look in front of me and I see……._

"AH!", I nearly jumped out of my bed. Just a bad dream. That's all it was. Yeah. A bad dream. My room is spacious although it is littered with junk. Old magazines of sports, fighting, and swords. In one corner stands a large sword. The same one from my dream. "No it couldn't be the same one. Could it?". To get my mind of things I get on more appropriate clothing and head down stairs. I reach the landing when.

"Good evening Cloud."

"HOLY SHIT!", I yelled jumping up and back several feet. "Vincent. You almost gave me a heart attack.", I said trying to hear a pause in my heart's racing beats.

"Sorry about that Cloud. You usually knew I was going to show up after so long.", he said. Then paused, "Before your accident."

"I'm just going to walk around town a bit.", I said making my ways to the front door. Vincent just nodded. Does he ever sleep? It was a cloudless night. Except for me. The stars shone brightly this night. I headed to the town square. A well-like tower in the very center. Kalm lived up to it's name at night. This well gave me a weird feeling of déjà vu. Like something important happened here or some place like this long ago. Out of the corner of my eye I see a pair of legs swinging slowly on the platform of the tower. I walked over quietly so I wouldn't alert the person. It was Tifa!

"Well he keep his promise?", she said talking to herself. "Does he even remember?", something was causing her some trouble.

"Tifa?", I said walking into view and making myself know.

"Oh! Cloud what are you doing out at this time of night? You'll catch a cold. Plus you're still injured from losing your memory! You could get hurt or get in serious trouble!", she said jumping down from her perch. "Don't make me worry like that!", she yelled at me.

"Sorry Tifa. Couldn't sleep. Weird dreams and such.", I said. I noticed a small line on Tifa's chest. I was going to ask about it but I would see wrong to.

"Well at least You found me. Now we better get back home. It'll much colder out here before sunrise.", Tifa said rubbing her coated arms. Her light jacket didn't seem to work to well in the cold weather. I doubt the tank top helped much either. The pants might have if they weren't so tight. Or maybe she wore those like that to make them warmer. "Well come on Cloud.", she said grabbing hold of my left arm and walked me back to the large house. We wished each other a good night and went to our separate rooms. Again I was met with an uneasy sleep.

"_I'm going to Midgar this summer." I said. Although I saw nothing but blackness._

"_All the boys are leaving.", a feminine voice said._

"_I'm joining SOLDIER. I'm going to be like the great Sephiroth!"_

"_So if you make it you'll be in the paper?"_

"_Probably."_

"_Promise me something Cloud."_

"_What?"…………_

"Promise what?", I found myself asking as I regain my consciousness. I was met by a direct beam of sunlight to my eyes. Not the best way to wake up. I'm put on a pair of pants and a T-shirt. When I reached the first floor and made me way to the kitchen I saw Tifa in there cooking.

"You're up early.", she said

"More dreams.", I replied.

"About what?"

"I'm not really sure.", I replied.

"Sometimes dreams can be windows to the soul.", I heard Vincent say right behind me. Again I nearly had a heart-attack.

"Well eat up Cloud.", Tifa said giving me a plate of food she had prepared. "We got quite the day ahead of us."

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"We're heading to the Midgar ruins. Hopefully jog some of your memory.", she said with a smile. Midgar ruins? The same Midgar from my dream? What took place here that was so important.

"What's so important about Midgar?", I asked.

"It's where we started our journey Cloud.", Tifa said.

* * *

Several hours later I was staying outside two large steel doors opened. Tifa explained to me that it was stuck like this since Meteor crashed into it. All the junk, shadows, and dark alleys made me go on my guard. Hopefully nothing too bad would happen here. Maybe all those footsteps I hear behind me are just my imagination. Maybe I can't see what's making the footfalls, because it's not human.

Now I see why Vincent decided to stay home.

Lucky bastard.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! More reviews the sooner I post a new chapter! So get reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter up early! Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review.**

* * *

I gripped the hilt of my buster blade. Even though the sword is immense in size I could wield it as though it were as light as a feather. On our way to the Midgar ruins Tifa and I were attacked by a few monsters. I used them as practice and they were dealt with quickly. All the heaps of metal and shadows would make this an excellent place for thugs to hide. "So this was once a great city?", I asked my guide Tifa.

"No these were the slums. The city was up there.", she said pointing up to a plate above us. It was filled with holes and looked unsteady. Staring at the large plate of metal creaking above us I narrowly miss bumping into Tifa.

"Why'd you stop Tifa……………", Before me was a large pile of junk smoking a embers in it. Something felt wrong about it. Like something horrible and depressing happened here.

"Lets go the other way Cloud. I'm not sure for this place yet.", Tifa said pulling my by my arm away from what I felt was a mass grave. Tifa 'walked' me over to a very large building untouched by the fall of the plates. "Remember this place Cloud? Do you remember this church?", she asked.

_I'm falling good as dead only a miracle could save me now._

_Whump! What's this a flower bed? It's a miracle. I feel myself blacking out. There's a woman with a pink bow and pink dress on. I can't make out the face like it's covered in fog._

"Cloud? Cloud are you ok?", Tifa asked concerned.

"Yeah Tifa. I'm fine." I said aloud. "I think.", I said to myself. She leaded me inside. Near the alter was a……. Flower bed? So at one time I was in here. I prop myself against a pillar of the church and cross my arms in thought. Who was that girl in the pink? Why can't I remember her face? What is out connection with everything? I noticed Tifa was staring at me. She's smiling bending towards me a little. She stood near a pew in front of me. "What is it Tifa?", I asked.

"Oh nothing.", she said smiling.

"O.K.", I replied. She's very confusing. Giggling now? Jeez I'll never figure her out.

NO! A knife blade got pressed against my throat. "Don't try anything funny punk and I won't have to cut ya got it? Now give me your money!", a gruff voice said behind me.

"CLOUD!", Tifa yelled advancing towards me. Another thug came out from underneath the pew. He put one arm around Tifa's neck.

"Better not do anything unless your boyfriend there gets hurt understand?", he said and examined her. "Woah we got a looker here.", he said and laughed lustfully. He then put one hand under Tifa's shirt. The button-up shirt put up little resistance to the hand.

"Looks like you got a front row seat to the show buddy.", my captor laughed. The lustful punk violating Tifa filled me with rage but what angered me more was my uselessness.

"PERVERT!", Tifa yelled and swung behind the man. Several cranks were heard. Tifa grabbed the thug's head and smashed him into the pew behind her.

"You bitch!", my captor yelled and threw me against the pillar. He charged at Tifa. She turned to meet him. He managed to slice her arm. With a roundhouse kick Tifa sent him into. No wait, through the stone wall. She's a fucking Amazon! How did she do that?

"You ok Cloud?", she asked walking up to me and offering her hand on the arm that was cut. She didn't even break a sweat! Holy shit! The rapist came up behind her again. This time Tifa elbowed him in the ribs. I heard them break and saw a few come out of him. I'm going to be sick. Then she threw this thug into the other stone wall. Now I'm scared. Again she walked up to me. I don't know weather to be happy or scared. She offered her hand to me again. The damage to her shirt was just a few buttons undone. I could see parts of her bra and a large scar on her chest. I took her hand and helped myself up.

"Uh.. Tifa your shirt is…", I said trying not to look at her voluptuousness.

She buttoned up her shirt. "What's the matter Cloud shy?", she teased. I can tell she was wanting to laugh like crazy.

"No it's not that.", I said trying to brush off the subject.

"Aww is Cloud blushing?", she joked trying to pinch my cheek.

I brushed her hand back. "Lets just move on. I don't want to look at these sorry excuses for men anymore.", I stated leaving the church.

"What? Don't like being embarrassed?", Tifa asked following me.

"Tifa can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where did you get that scar on your chest?"

"Uh.. I rather not talk about it Cloud.", she said. I was about to press the question when a body flew by us.

"Too easy!", a cocky voice proclaimed. From the body's origin a red-haired man wearing a blue suit emerged. He carried a cattle prod by his side. "Well I be damned! Cloud! Tifa! Last pair of people I'd expect to be here.", he said laughing.

"What do you want Reno?", Tifa demanded. "Haven't you ruin our lives enough as it is?"

"Come on! I just want to hang out with two of my best friends.", Reno said trying to get between me and Tifa.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Relax spikes it's not like I'm trying to steal your woman.", Reno joked. I heard him slap Tifa on her rear end. Tifa's fist met Reno's jaw.

"Pervert I hope it's broken!", she yelled and dragged me away.

"It was worth it!", I heard Reno yelled behind me.

"Tifa where did you learn to fight like that?", I asked.

Tifa blushed slightly. "It's nothing special.", she said.

"It was amazing! Have you always been that good?"

"No. I've been a little rusty.", she said blushing a little more. A little rusty? She said.

"You were amazing! I bet you're stronger than most men in Kalm.", I said.

"And that's why most stay away from me. Some men and their damn egos!", Tifa said sounding a little angry. "They let it get in their way! Just because I can punch a car in twodoesn't mean I can be feminine. They're so insecure about a woman being stronger than them! Hmph! I don't really care. Most of those guys just want my body like that guy back there in the church.", she finished by saying, "Sorry Cloud. Got a little ahead of myself."

"It's ok Tifa.", I said. "So who trained you?", I asked trying to change the subject.

"Zagan.", another male voice said from an old building. A silvered haired green-eyed man came out. "It's been a while you two.", he said. I didn't know who this was but I already hated him.

"Rex Prospero. What the hell are you doing here?", Tifa asked holding back her anger. "I thought you died."

"The ShinRa did try to have me killed. Afraid I'd take over the great Sephiroth's position in the military ladder. So to make it look like I did die I killed my squad. Although it seems Blondie live.", Rex said with a chuckle.

"They were our friends Rex. Everyone from Nibelhelm was in that squad! You killed your own friends!", Tifa yelled. She began to shake and tears came out.

"Tifa my dear they were just rungs in a ladder. I got rid of them when they no longer had any use.", Rex said laughing. "That is why I am here. For you Tifa. You're going to be my wife weather you like it or not."

Tifa clenched her fist and got into a fighting stance. I grabbed my sword hilt on my back. "Like I would ever marry and heartless monster like you!", Tifa yelled ready to take Prospero down.

"Put your fist down before you break a nail Tifa. You shouldn't even be out here. You should be at home cooking a meal.", he said. Before Tifa could respond I launched myself and Prospero. I slashed wildly at him still unsteady with the buster blade. My target wasn't to hit him but let Tifa get a good shot on him. "Nice try Strife but lets see how you deal with this!", Prospero shouted and hit me with a blast. I couldn't see anything and I felt dizzy. I slashed wildly again. I heard a woman shriek and a body hit the ground. When I regain myself Prospero was nowhere in sight. There was blood on my sword.

Tifa's blood………..

What have I done?

* * *

**Well this isn't good now is it? Don't hate me for it. Had to add some other drama. Now Cloud's got a cause to kick Prospero's ass. Please let me know what you think in the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok we left off with Tifa bleeding like mad and Cloud causing it. Lets see how this clears up shall we?**

* * *

No. Tifa…. I killed her. What have I done?

"Ahh.", I heard Tifa said.

"Tifa you're alive?", I shouted.

Tifa got up to her feet not even touching her wound. "Of course. A little cut like this won't stop me Cloud.", she said and pulled out a vial with a green liquid in it. It emitted a slight glow. Tifa broke it at her feet. The liquid gasified immediately. The green gas drafted into Tifa's nostrils. Almost instantly the slash my sword made by my hand was gone but the blood stain remained on her shirt. "Damn it Cloud this was one of my favorite shirts! You know how hard blood is to get out of white!", Tifa scolded me. Her button-up white shirt had a large rip at the lower abdomen. Scarlet stains covered the cloth around there. Very few of the stain reached Tifa's denim jeans which tightly hugged her lower body. Her dark red hiking boots had an unique metal plate on them.

I pity the man who gets hit by those things. "Well at least it was your buster blade you had Cloud and not your Ultimate Weapon. I would have been screwed if you hit me with that.", she said with a laugh.

"How can you laugh about this Tifa? I could have killed you!", I yelled in unfound anger. No it was concern and worry that fueled my anger.

"It's ok Cloud.", Tifa said in a soothing voice. "I know you didn't mean it and,", Tifa moved closer and put her arm around mine. "I know Rex made you do it. Thankful it was one of your weakest attacks and hit me in a non-vital place."

"How did he make me hurt you?", I asked confused.

"A confusion spell Cloud. When you fight and you get hit with a confusion spell you're liable to hit anyone. Even yourself and that would have been bad.", Tifa said soothingly. My anger cooled a left. I could feel her warm touch even through her fighting gloves and the look on her face……

No stop. Bad Cloud. Not the time nor the place to think about _that_ let alone about Tifa. She's out of my league not even in the same game. "What the hell was that liquid?", I ask trying to keep my mind on other things.

"Don't tell me you forgot about potions?", Tifa said shocked. I gave her a glance. "Sorry I know. Your amnesia. A potion is what I used. It's medicine for the middle of a battle. They vary in strength. You used them by breaking it. It gasifies and you inhale it. The medical compound treats wounds instantly. Since you breath it in you don't have to stop fighting to drink or digest it.", she said and handed me a vial of the green liquid. "Keep a hold of this one Cloud. You may need it.", she said letting go of my arm.

"This is too much.", I sighed.

"Well we still got several sectors to go through and the top plate of Midgar. Plus all those towns we've been to over our adventure.", Tifa said.

"I was quite the busy guy huh?", I asked.

"For a while yeah. But then you kinda took a break.", Tifa said a lil depress. "Everything turned out alright in the end though!", she said with a bright warm smile. I relaxed and smiled too. She walked forward turned back and said. "Cloud lets go to the Wall Market next. Maybe You'll remember things there.", she said. I followed her as she gracefully strutted……

No stop damn it! Tifa said we were semi-friends when we were kids and became closer friends till now. She must know too much about me to ever consider going out with me. I mean first I cower at her then nearly kill her. I'm surprise she's still here! She could have any man she wanted. Why would she choose me? I should stop now so I don't ruin our friendship. But those jeans do make her……..

STOP DAMNIT!

"We're here Cloud.", Tifa said. I nearly collided with her. I need to keep my mind on other things besides her. It looked like a large mansion. Wait! This was the mansion of.

"I think I'm going to be sick Teef.", I said remembering the events that took place here.

"What's wrong Cloud?", she asked concerned rushing to my side.

"I can't believe I dressed up like a woman to sneak in there.", I said. Although it was for Tifa. But she doesn't like me like that. We're _just_ friends.

Tifa chuckled, "I see you remembered. Wasn't my idea though. I thought you were into that.", she said eyeing me.

"Watch it woman! Wasn't mine either! Hated it. It was that girl in the pink's idea.", I said.

"Oh. So it was Aeris' idea huh Cloud?", Tifa said. Joy left her voice when she mentioned the name Aeris.

"Uh yeah.", I said cautiously trying not to upset her anymore.

"You know Cloud most guys wouldn't have gone through with it. It takes a real man to put aside his shame to help someone he cares about.", she said closing her eyes. "I really admire that.", she said putting one hand over her heart closed in a gentle fist.

You said we are just friends but you act like it's something more. What am I suppose to do Tifa? I do care about you but you say we are just friends nothing more. Yet how you act towards me. Just give me a straight answer damn it!

"Well we got more things to see Cloud.", Tifa said leaving. I followed. Confused at her mixed messages. Why can't this be easy?

* * *

"Phew.", what an eventful day. Besides visiting the Midgar ruins and learning what happened to Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse. I barely knew them when they died. It's awful. Reno pressed that damned button! I'll kill him next time we meet! I remember a lot of things that happened in Midgar. Up until we left after that machine attacked us. Then things go blank. I get up from my bed and leave my dull room. I walk past four bedrooms as I reached the stairs. Then I enter the foyer. Beautifully furnished by expensive furniture. I sat on a loveseat near a small table with a lamp near the front door a large window with drapes over it. I couldn't see out of it but I knew how late it was. Vincent had pulled a disappearing act. Tifa told me he did this often. Still…….

"Damn drunks. Ripped my favorite blouse!", I heard Tifa say outside the house. She walked in the front door. "Cloud! You startled me. What are you doing up this late?", she asked putting her hands at her hips. She didn't try the cover the rip on her blouse.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much happened. How did that happen?", I asked pointing to her blouse.

"A regular drunk at the bar. Worse than when I worked at the---"

"7th Heaven.", I finished.

"You remembered.", she squealed. I swear that woman could break a car door with a hug.

"Air.", I barely got out.

"Oops got a little carried away there Cloud.", she said blushing. "Well I' going to shower then go to bed. You should to Cloud.", Tifa said getting up and walked up there stairs. "Today was just the start. We've been all over the world you should rest up.", she said smiling. As she climbed the stairs I couldn't help but notice how her heels she wore moved certain spots of her body. A nice sight. Well after I heard Tifa clean up and leave for bed I followed. The shower relived me of the stress of the day and bed was welcomed quickly. I sorted everything out the best I could while sleep came over me.

Like who this Aeris person was. Why was she so important? What was her connection with Tifa? Why does Tifa get depressed when Aeris is mentioned? This is just the start Tifa said. What else awaited me? And why the hell do I feel for Tifa this way when we know we are just friends? Have I always felt strongly for her and kept it a secret? Why?

* * *

Later that night tossing a turning I hear my door open. It was Tifa. Why?

"Tifa what are you doing here at this hour?", I asked bewildered.

"Cloud I have something to tell you but it's kinda hard for me to say.", she said. I could tell from here even in the dark that she was slightly blushing.

"What do you mean Tifa?", she was coming closer to my bed. Ok Cloud stay calm. Ok so she's wearing a lace nightgown. It's cool you can handle yourself. Don't go off just yet. She sat down on my bedside.

"I don't know if you remember Cloud but I once said words aren't the only way to let someone know how you feel.", she said dragging a lock of her shimmering hair behind her ear.

"I remember you saying it. Not where or anything though.", she's getting closer. Steady Cloud don't goof in front of her. Ok that nightgown is defiantly revealing. No bad Cloud! Keep eye contact!

"I know the words I'm trying to say Cloud. They just get chocked up in me. But I'm afraid to show you. I'm afraid you'll hate me.", she said wringing her hands together in her lap.

I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Tifa I could never hate you. I….. I care for you too much.", whew that's a load off the chest. She turned to me. She tried to speak but I saw tears in her eyes. I embraced her, "It's ok Tifa.", Ok Cloud don't go to far. Keep to your boundaries. Tifa pressed her lips against mine. Don't go too far. I just re-met her a day ago and forgot our history together. Tifa forces me to lay back down with her in my arms. Screw it man. This may be my only chance to really tell her how I feel about her.

"Cloud I love you.", she whispered into my ear. Then next thing she said set my passion ablaze. I would never forget the events of this night.

* * *

**Go Cloud. Lucky bastard. Well as always review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note to NeoCloud: I owe you money if we ever meet face-to-face. Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"DAMN IT!", I yelled landing on my bedroom floor with a thud. Of all the times in front of all the people…………

Sunlight? The sounds of birds chirping in the morning caused me to look around. It had all been a dream. Tifa never entered my room last night. All a dream. Or was it a fantasy? Was it lust or love that drew me to Tifa like this? I know we are best friends, it just seems weird. Like she wanted to be closer but was afraid too. Other times Tifa seemed distant from me. It's only been a day since we re-met although it seemed like this was the way she acted all of our lives. I pondered this as I got ready for the day. When I walked downstairs I was hit with the smell of food cooking.

"Hey Teef.", I said walking into the kitchen and seeing her cooking again. "Tifa do you always slave away this early?", I asked jokingly.

She shot me a grin, "No. Just when it us Cloud. Or when I feel like it."

"'Us'? You mean as in you, me, and Vincent?"

"No, Vincent left last night before we got back. He does this often. Comes and goes as he pleases.", she said sitting down at a nearby table and gesture I do the same.

I took a bite of the food Tifa had prepared, "So where are we going now Tifa?", I asked.

"We're going to try and go the same route we took last time when everything happened. You might need a stronger weapon than your buster blade too.", Tifa said.

"Where? I think it would be hard to find one.", I said. Tifa smiled.

"Cloud you are a mercenary. OK? You protect this town from hoards of monsters. You have stronger swords.", she said. "I took the liberty of getting one of your favorites from the cellar.", Tifa continued nodding towards the wall behind me. I look back and see a large broad sword with a gold tinted hilt.

"Ragnorak?", I said mindlessly. "It's my Ragnorak. I remember it a little.", I said as a few memories poured into my head. I got up and gripped the sword. A million flashbacks happened at once all of me using this sword. I lifted the Ragnorak over my head and spun it around. I rested it on my shoulder. Then I remembered what we used along with our weapons. "What kind of Materia is equipped to my sword?", I asked.

"Well I didn't want to go with anything too powerful.", Tifa said with a thoughtful look on her face. "So I got a few Alls, a Lightning, a Pre-Emptive, a Restore, a Time, a Counter, and a Bahamut summon. You used those while we lived here to fight off the monsters except an All on the Restore Materia. That's for if we both need it. You usually work alone.", she said.

I set my sword back on the wall, "You memorized my Materia setup?", I accused of her.

Tifa laughed, "No Cloud. I'm not your mother or anything. I just knew you liked that sword and saw the Materia in it.", she said chuckling. She then added, "What do you think I raid your underwear draw and stuff?", Tifa asked followed by a burst of laughter.

I laughed a little too. The thought of the brunette beauty sneaking into my room and pillaging my closet was funny. I got my plate and took Tifa's after we finish eating, "You did all the cooking Teef I'll clean up.", I said.

"Thanks.", she said and got up as well. I went to the sink. I looked around to find some dish washing soap.

"Hey Tifa where's the---", I turned around a collided with Tifa. She was not too far behind me. Leftovers from the glasses and plates spilled all over us. "Tifa I'm sorry! I didn't know--", she raised her hand to silence me.

"It's ok Cloud.", she said with a smile on her face. "It was my fault. I was worried you'd do something wrong.", Tifa said with a half a smile.

I've seen thank same smile before on several occasions where I ended up getting pranked as the memories came back. "You're lying aren't you Tifa?", I asked getting up and helping her up.

"You caught me.", she said smiling, "I was going to try and scare you."

"That's not like you Tifa.", I said looking at her.

"I've been hanging around Yuffie for too long.", she said. "Anyways", she added, "We can't leave here covered in coffee and bacon can we? We better go change.", she suggested. I nodded in agreement. We headed to our separate rooms. I could find only one outfit I had clean. It was in my closet. It had a pair of black baggy jeans, a black tank-top, and some kind of open sleeve I guess on the left shoulder. It was a piece of black cloth that covered my left arm and on the shoulder of it there was a lion's head ornament. I found a matching pair of black gloves and black boots. All in all it looked pretty good. I headed downstairs again.

"About time!", Tifa exclaimed seeing me putting her hands on her hips. She was wearing a black vest and a tank-top beneath it (I think). She had a pink bow tied on her upper left arm. On both her hands where fighting gloves. A purple-yellow kind with Materia in them. Her Godhand weapon I think. The bottom half of her outfit had what I first took as a dress but she really had on baggy shorts and some kind of half-skirt on the back. She wore black boots as well although the metal plates on them made me fear for any monster or man try to fight her.

"It didn't take me that long Tifa!", I retorted. Not even twenty minutes and she lost her patience.

"Not that! Those cloths! I got you those four months ago at Christmas. You needed them too. You didn't have too many and you haven't worn them until now!", she fumed.

"Sorry. I forgot about it.", I said. Again more memories of the holiday that happened four months ago. "I'll wear it more often. I promise.", I said.

Tifa sighed, "Well you look good in them.", she said crossing her arms over he chest. "Well lets get going.", she said walking towards the front door. I followed and got my Ragnorak. Then the two of us left the house. "We better get a gold chocobo from the ranch Cloud.", she said.

"A chocobo?", I asked lamely.

* * *

Chickens. Giant chickens. We were at a chocobo ranch outside of Kalm. I was standing with my back against a stable door arms crossed over my chest. Tifa was talking to some guy. Chocobo Bill I think his name was.

"What do you mean Champ's gone! And what about our other chocobos!", she yelled. Champ our gold chocobo was gone as were many others we raised.

"I'm sorry Miss. Lockhart. A man came by last night. I saw you with him several times. He wanted to borrow Champ and the others. He had a red-headed companion but the man said he was going to need four or five for a few others. We could talk about this inside.", he said and him and Tifa left. I sighed. This could take awhile. A little boy came up to me trying to sell something. I glared at him his efforts ceased. Better. Much better.

I waved my hand behind my hand. Something was pulling on my hair. It stopped. Then started. Again went to stop it. This continued about eighteen times before I spun around and hit a chocobo in the face. A big black one. He looked mad.

"WAAARRRRRKKKKKKK!", he chirped angrily and jumped over the stable door. He saw only me. I ran and the black followed. I felt him hit me and I fell to the ground. Then I felt it's break picking at my head.

"Get it off of me!", I yelled. I saw Tifa and the chocobo guy rush up. Tifa had a look of horror while the man was laughing his ass off!

"Get that chocobo off Cloud!", she screamed. The man brought the chocobo back to it's stable. "Cloud are you ok?", she asked kneeling down near me.

"The boy'll be fine Miss. Lockhart. The poor chocobo confused your friends hair with some hay.", the old man said chuckling. I got up. "Like I said Miss. Lockhart, we have no extra chocobos available. You'll have to hoof it I'm afraid. If you two need a place to stay you can always use the house for a price.", Tifa and I left there as soon as we could without hearing another sales pitch.

"I can't believe it!", Tifa yelled throwing her hands up into the air.

We started to cross a swamp when I replied, "Come on Teef what's the worst that can happen?", and no sooner did I finish the sentence that a giant cobra rushed from under the water! "You have got to be shitting me!", I yelled drawing the Ragnorak. I saw Tifa get into her fighting stance.

"Don't worry Cloud this is just a Midgar Zolom. It's nothing to worry about.", she said. I sighed in relief. Then I felt the snake hit me with its head sending me into the marsh.

"I've had it! First that damn bird now this over grown lizard!", I yelled. Rage was pumping through me. My sight turned red. I saw a opening for a strong attack against the reptile and took it. I charged him and jumped as high as I could with my Ragnorak over my head. I came down with crashing force. I looked up. Not a mark on the snake! "What?", No I must have hit him I---. Blood? A drop of blood just hit my forehead. Right now the middle of the creature's body did blood gush out like a geyser covering me and Tifa with it's blood. The Zolom split in half and fell into the water. I spun my sword around in the air and rested it on my shoulder relived.

Tifa stretched some. "Way to go Cloud!", she said rejoining me near the corpse. "Right down the middle! Well you're fighting hasn't suffered one bit from your memory lost.", she said. I nodded in agreement. Braver, my most basic Limit Breaker technique demolished that poor soul. But what are my others? I know of the countless times I used Braver I just need to know my others. Maybe they'll come to me when I do them in battle.

We were almost out of the marsh when we heard a rumbling from the water. A large lizard like being came out. It looked like the Midgar Zolom only with two heads and a set of four limbs. The heads had a pattern of crowns. Maybe this is an aptly named Zolom Lord? I drew the Ragnorak. "Lets just kill this thing and get on with this Tifa.", I said turning to her. Tifa wasn't there. She had charged the beast and begun to fight it.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know in the Review! The more reviews I get the more I'll update ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This chapter has violence and Reno abuse. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I watched Tifa charged the twin-headed snake brute. I stood back knowing fully well she could handle herself. I saw her grab hold of the monster's fist as the Zolom Lord attempted to crush Tifa. She then climbed up his arm and delivered a hard roundhouse kick to the back of the right head. The force of the hit caused the fiend to fall into the marsh. Tifa rolled away from the beast. 

"Cloud! Use a bolt spell now!", she ordered. Problem was I didn't remember how. I heard a rumble as the monster lifted one of it's heads from the ground. A pebble shot across the marsh air and clipped me in the left temple. I staggered back a couple of feet when my memories pour out again. Magic. The mystical force of the planet used by humans through the medium of Materia. To summon this force you must call to mind the magic and let it flow through your body. I rested my sword on my back as I felt the power of the Bolt 2 spell flow to my forearms. Electricity crackled, all I have to do was find my Focal Point. The area where the body could produce the strongest magic attacks. I closed my eyes letting the power flow all over me. My eyes snapped opened as my arms extended and my hands came together at the wrist with my palms aimed at the monster. A bolt of lightning fired. It's erratic trail zigzagged and hit one of the heads. The bolt circled the eyes back and forth. The smell of charred flesh filled the air as scales fell onto the marsh floor and blood seeped from the wounds. It was clear the monster's right head had lost all sense of sight. It shrieked in fury and pain. The eyelids of the right head had been seared together.

"Nice shot Cloud!", Tifa exclaimed looking at me and giving me a thumbs-up.

"Tifa look out!", I shouted as I saw the left head rush towards Tifa. It hit her and continued to me. I braced myself and opened my arms to try and catch Tifa. I felt her body hit mine as we were flung for several feet. I grabbed hold of her and prepared to take a blow to my body to save her. She was the closest, and it felt like the only, friend I had right now and I wasn't going to lose her. I felt myself fall into a thick of muck. The swamp fluid covered me.

"Cloud are you alright?", Tifa asked me. I took a gloved hand a attempted to swipe the muck aw from my face.

"Nothing a long hot shower couldn't fix.", I replied. Tifa offered her hand to help me up. I gripped her hand and with her help stood on my feet.

Tifa cracked her knuckles and neck. "That cheap shot……..", she grumbled. There was more I just didn't hear it. I swear I saw some kind of red energy field surround Tifa for a second. Then she rushed the fiend and did a punch-punch-kick combo attack. Next Tifa did some kind of somersault kick on the Zolom Lord. This thing was clearly twenty meters at least and she knocked it down. By now it didn't surprise me one bit. "Cloud finish him with Bahamut!", she shouted.

I let the magic of summoning fill me. I did the same motions for my bolt spell. Only this time a seal erupted from my hands and a large black dragon emerged from it. It quickly glided over to the monster and charged up a energy blast. The resulting blast sent muck, scales, and blood everywhere. The scent of charred skin was more dominate than ever. When the smoke cleared the dragon and most of the monster was gone. The upper body of the creature was on a mountain. The lower half was eradicated from the blast. A trail of spinal cord remained leaking blood near a cave entrance. Tifa and I reached it by sundown. There was a spring near the cave opening thanks to the battle.

Tifa sighed as she slumped down one of the wall of the cave. I used the new spring to wash off what muck I could. We got a small fire going when we both realized something.

"Cloud did you bring the backpack with the supplies?", she asked.

"I thought you had it.", I replied.

"Shit.", was all I heard Tifa say. "Well we can't go back now. I'm sure we could get some supplies at Fort Condor.", Tifa said as she leaned back and stretched.

"What about food for tonight?", I asked. As if on cue a menacing-looking wolf came in the cave as well baring it's teeth.

Tifa looked me in the eye and said, "You have to catch him."

I sighed as I got up. The poor beast ran towards me. One swipe and it was dead. I dragged the carcass towards the fire that was now growing quite large. We cleaned the animal and ate what was edible and buried the rest. Surprisingly tasted like chicken.

* * *

The sun shone beautifully. Birds flying over head. Not a cloud insight, well besides me. The sea breeze was getting stronger as we neared a port town called Junon as Tifa said. We stopped at Fort Condor for supplies. Didn't forget them this time. As we neared the town I noticed a red haired man fishing. He had a navy blue jacket near him a white undershirt on and a pair of jeans that matched the jacket. Reno? 

"What on Earth are you doing here Reno?", Tifa asked putting her hands on her hips.

He turned around. His cheek still swollen from where Tifa hit him last time. "Hey!", he said getting up and walking over to use. Reno squeezed between us and put on arm around each of our shoulders like we were best friends.

I removed Reno's hand from my shoulder. "If you wish to have any children Reno you'll let go of me now.", Tifa threatened holding up a balled up fist. Reno withdrew his hand from her shoulder and was just about to walk away until I hear a light smack. Tifa eyes where opened with shock, then anger. I quickly ducked as Tifa delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to Reno's face. He laid on the ground hold his nose.

"I think my nose is broken!", Reno exclaimed.

Tifa stood over him, "Serves you right for touching my ass!", she shouted the left with her hands on her hips grumbling something about a red headed pervert.

I looked down at Reno, "Damn. That's two strikes man. Better watch yourself or you'll end up in a gurney.", I said and walked away.

"I regret nothing!", I heard him shout. Then footsteps. You've got to be kidding me. "So Cloud, good buddy, old pal, old friend.", he said as quickly as he could. "Where are we headed?"

"Tifa and I are going around to world to try and recover my memory. I don't know about _you_.", I said.

"Sounds romantic. Let me guess. You're faking it just to woo Tifa over ain't ya?", Reno accused.

"NO!", I shouted. "She's my best friend. I would never do anything like that."

Reno put an arm around my shoulder. "Ah come on Cloudy, don't tell me you never thought of bedding Tifa.", he said. I pushed him away and sped up to catch Tifa. Ok so I did think about it once. It was a dream. Really didn't have too much control on it.

"What took you so long?", Tifa asked when I caught up. Reno out of breath came right behind me. "And why the hell is **he** here?"

"Come on you two could use my expertise.", Reno said.

"Yeah like we need a mob of pissed off women with torches and pitchforks.", I said sarcastically.

"That was cold man.", Reno said sagging his shoulders

"Whatever. Come along if you want but if you mess up. I'll really mess you up!", Tifa said holding up one fist balled up. Reno gulped then nodded. "Good.", she said firmly. She started to head towards a house with a large fish skeleton near it. The whole town was overcastted by a shadow of a large building overhead. Junon, the little harbor town turned into a navy port by Shin-Ra Inc. I took one last look at Reno as he walked behind us nursing a bloody and broken nose.

* * *

**A/N: Don't fuck with Tifa. Anyways please R&R. Suggestions for the next chapter would be cool too. A'ight? Till next time peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1 I heard Reno heave a loud sigh. He skipped another rock across the ocean. The three of us had been at the Junon beach for a few hours. Boredom had infected Reno since the first hour we were here.

"This is boring.", he complained.

"Well Reno no one is forcing you to stay here.", Tifa said. She turned back to her meal. It was her idea to have lunch on the beach. Reno and I were in charge to get the fish. So after a few hours worth of attempts we got enough for a decent meal. I took another bite when I heard a rhythmic chirping. I looked over and a dolphin was examining Reno.

"What do you want you stupid fish?", Reno said irritated. He threw a rock at it and the dolphin swam off. "Serves you right ya sardine.", Reno said chuckling. His laughter ended with a splashing sound and chirping that sounded like laughter. The dolphin was swimming backwards on it's tail and it looked as if it was clapping its dorsal fins together at Reno's expense. "YOU DAMN FISH! SPITTING ON ME! I OUGHT TO FRY YOU!", he shouted. Tifa could barely keep herself from laughing.

I heard a phone ringing, Tifa took out a cell phone from one of her pockets. Opened it and put the receiver, "Hello?", she asked. Non-audible words were heard. "Yeah Cloud's right here. We just got done with lunch at the beach.", what came next was a torrent of death threats. "NO SERINA! It's not like that. Cloud lost his memory I'm trying to help him get it back. Call Dr. Grissom if you don't believe me.", there was a few moments of silence. "You want to talk to Cloud? OK", Tifa handed me the phone.

"…Hello?", I asked unsure of who might be on the other end.

"Hi Cloudy-poo!", a high-pitch obnoxious voice answered. "I heard what happen. I'm sorry about it. Please remember everything soon and come back. Oh and don't even think about messing with Tifa cuz I know where you sleep.", she ended in a sing-song voice. Right about now I'm worried about my life. Thankfully she hung up.

"What was that thing?", I asked.

"Your psycho-bitch girlfriend.", Tifa said displeased.

"You don't really like her do you?", I asked.

She flush a bit red a little embarrassed. "Well you don't like her too much either.", she said quickly. "Especially after the knife incident.", Tifa said trailing off with a little fear in her voice.

"Why don't I just leave her?"

"Last time you tried that she nearly burnt down the house.", Tifa said. Then the memory came back. Serina psycho-bitch professional. Of all the women I had to see selling flower. Why the hell did I even ask her out? Three hellish years under her psycho reign.

"You should probably go see Pricilla Cloud.", Tifa said. "She'll be excited to see you."

"The little girl I saved here?", Tifa nodded. We left the beach, if you could call it one, and proceeded into the town. Reno followed us. The house we went too was taller than the others had to take a flight of stairs to reach it. When we got there I knocked on the door.

"Hello?", a little eight-year old girl said answering the door. "CLOUD!", she shouted and ran up and hugged me. "Where have you been?", she asked me.

"Here and there.", I said.

"We just stopped by to say 'Hi' Pricilla, Cloud kinda lost his memory.", Tifa said uneasily.

"WHAT? Cloud you gotta stop getting yourself hurt! You can't marry me if you get yourself killed!", Pricilla protested. She sighed, "I don't even know why I try sometimes.", she said. Reno was nearly on the ground laughing himself silly. "Shut up meanie!", Pricilla yelled running up to Reno and kicking him in the shin.

"Ow! Why you little bit…..", Reno's sentenced ended with him screaming. He fell down the stairs. The three of us went down there.

"Serves you right Reno.", Tifa said. "Come on Cloud we need to get going. Nice seeing you again Pricilla.", she said waving to the 8 year old. I said my goodbyes as well as we walked over the whimpering Reno.

The two of us entered an elevator. I remembered at one point it was guarded and we had to pay 10 gil for it. Wonder where that guy went off to. "Any of this looking familiar Cloud?", Tifa asked me as the elevator slowly moved upwards.

"A little.", I said. "Thanks Tifa."

She looked at me weird, "For what Cloud?"

"For helping me through this.", I slowly said rubbing the back of my head.

Tifa blushed slightly, "Oh well it's nothing.", she said.

"It's more than nothing to me Tifa. You're the only one helping me right now even though it might not work.", I paused. "You've must have been my best friend before this happened Teef."

Tifa redden a little more. "Yeah, friends. Cloud there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, I'm just afraid you'll get mad at me.", she said.

"Tifa I won't get mad at you."

"You mean it?"

I grabbed her hand without thinking, "I promise.", Tifa's face lit up. She nodded and turned around looked like she was asking herself something. She nodded again and it looked like she did a small little jump but just stood on her tip-toes. The elevator stopped and Tifa turned around smiling.

She stopped dead in her tracks and screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! Here's a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I quickly spun around ready to strike down any monster that had dare interrupt Tifa at such and important moment. What I saw made me re-taste my breakfast a little. A body in a blue uniform was hanging by a rafter soaked in blood. It also seemed to be disemboweled at one point. I turned away from the sight as I heard Tifa retching. "Tifa are you ok?", I asked concerned walking up to her. She spit some removing what was left of her breakfast from her mouth. She avoided looking in my direction to not vomit again.

"Cut it down Cloud! It's making me sick!", she pleaded. She seemed on the verge of vomiting again. I approached the body and cut the rope. I moved the body to the side.

"Tifa it's ok. You can look now.", I said walking to her.

"Who would do something like that Cloud?", Tifa asked fearfully. She was shaking a little. "We got to find out who did this!", she said. I just nodded in response. We cautiously walked into the upper city of Junon. Upon seeing the buildings memories came back.

_I was 13 just arrived here to train for SOLDIER so I could win Tifa's heart. The group that hung out with her were there as well. Even Rex, although at the time his hair and eyes were brown instead of silver hair and Mako green eyes. We all exchanged glances once we got there and knew we were all after the same thing. It was going to be a long three years._

_The end of the first month we had a pop drill quiz. I passed with flying colors, Tifa's old friend Tom was teamed up with me. That day was good, not only did I clenched a place in SOLDIER train, Tom and I became good friends and I learned Tom was after glory not Tifa in SOLDIER. Rex and Chad were teammates for the quiz. As me and Tom breathlessly waited for their returned were shocked to find Rex by himself. Chad 'accidentally' broken his leg when no one could see them near the end of the drill. The whole affair smelled bad. Tom and I visited Chad to boost his spirits. He didn't mind failing. "I never wanted this anyways.", he told us. "It was my Father's last wish to at least try. I come from a long line of soldiers of the elite status.", he never did tell us if Rex wrecked him on purpose._

_Two years later Tom caught an illness that made him unable to join SOLDIER. Ironically Rex needed one person to quit to be able to continue training. By now Tom, Chad, and myself separated from Rex, we started to hate him for his sleazily tactics._

_The final test and I would join SOLDIER! If only Tifa had been here to see me in the glorious competition. I was going to send her a letter that night when I passed to let her know I joined and was going to be in Nibelhelm for one week's leave. I might finally get her attention, maybe even her love. A perfect ending!_

_Plans usually change…_

_The big day. The start of a ten hour endurance obstacle course. We all lined up at the starting line. A new friend Zack was next to me. His black hair was similar to shape as mine and our bodies differed very little, kinda like a long-lost brother or cousin. "Good luck Cloud.", he said offering his hand to me. I shook it._

"_Who knows Zack, maybe we'll both become war heroes by the end of this.", I said._

"_GO!", the instructor shouted and we headed off to go through this man-made Hell……_

_Nine hours, thirty-seven minutes and untold seconds later I was at the Wall. An obstacle with only one purpose--to break your body and spirit. It would take three minutes to go over it if you were in a good enough condition. Then a twenty minute mad dash to the end of the course was be your only challenge to face. I was only a few more climbs away from reaching the top, jumping down and running like Hell to victory when, "Cloud! Help me! I'm going to fall!", Rex's voice echoed from below. I looked down and Rex Prospero looked right at me with fear his hand ready to let go of the Wall. We saw this happen to a kid before. He severed his spinal cord and died on the spot. As much as I hated Rex I could not let his death rest on my conscious. I reached to help him up. The heavy rain made everything slippery. As soon as I had a firm grip on his hand and about to pull him to safety I felt gravity take control of me. Then a splash of mud. Then intense pain in my right arm. Finally Rex's voice in a sneer of 'Sucker' as he took my away all I had worked so hard for. My right arm so fixed itself but my pride might have never really recovered. That night the letter I had ready was only used to kindle a fire. The only glory was joining Tom and Chad in the ranks of grunts. The only sleep I got that night was plagued with nightmares of Tifa turning away from me forever…_

I felt a hand pull me from my dream into an ally. "Cloud what are you doing?", Tifa asked in a harsh whisper. "You almost got caught!", she ended pointing over the corner. There was a group of third Ranked SOLDIERS there surrounding a oil drum on fire chanting something. It was a name. I recognized it immediately! Prospero. They were chanting his name. "Damn it! Cloud's there's too many to go through. We have to find a way around…", Tifa said to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a mass of black hair. Zack? He was ushering me towards a smaller ally. "Cloud this way.", he said. I followed him.

"Tifa come on.", I told her. She looked at me and followed silently. I followed the small passage way until we reached a series of small rooms.

"I'll check to see if the other rooms are clear.", Tifa said. I nodded. As she left my eyes drifted to a single rose in a glass of water. Then a hand with a gold bracelet grabbed the rose a lifted it up. The hand drew it to a face of a young woman. Twenty two possibly. She had emerald green eyes, light-brown hair in a braided pony-tail the reached to her thighs, a pink bow on her head with a piece of Materia on it. A small red jacket and a pink button-up dress. She seemed so familiar. She sniffed the rose.

"It's been a little over three years hasn't it Cloud?", she said. "How have you been?", she asked with a smile and put the rose in a wicker basket full of flowers. 'You know when we first met I thought you were just like him… Then it happened and I learned the truth Cloud. If only Tifa would……", she was cut off by Tifa.

"Cloud I think someone else is here!", she said and I looked at her. "What were you doing Cloud?", she asked. I looked back at the flower girl. She was gone ad the rose was back in it's cup. The cup was dry and the rose withered, black, and dead.

"N-n-nothing Tifa.", I said.

Tifa sighed, "You're a weird one Cloud." She shook her head, "Come on lets try to find whoever else is in here."

"Ok.", I said. Tifa left and I followed. I took back one look at the rose. It and the cup was gone! A pink bow was left. I shook my head in disbelief. I looked again and the rose and the cup had returned.

We had been sneaking around Junon Base for a few hours. We entered a corridor and out of a door a body of a SOLDIER member flew through it. Tifa and I stared in shock. A man came walking out of the door. He wore a purple suit similar to my old one. He had a red cape. Gloves, the left one had gold claws at the end. His left upper arm had a guard on it and he had a buster blade as well. It was wrapped up in wore bandages. He had blonde flat top hair and a goatee. He looked right at us.

"Well I'll be.", he said in an old voice. He looked to be forty-five, "Cloud it's has been ages."

"Who are you and how do you know me?", I demanded looking into his blue eyes. They seem so familiar, like I've seen them before.

"Well I guess you have the right to ask since it's been so long Cloud.", he continued.

"Cloud it's me. I'm your father.", he said.

My jaw dropped.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think! Also please visit http/ review the story there. It's one I'm going to be working on too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, been busy with school. Hope you like this update!**

* * *

I stood there trying to absorb what I was told by the man when I heard. "Intruders! Freeze!", from behind me. I slowly moved my hand towards my sword's hilt when I heard a scream and felt an intense heat behind me. I turned around to see the guard caught ablaze the older man who claimed to be my father looking as though he was just done using a spell.

"C'mon! Follow me!", he said running through the door he came through. Tifa and I looked at each other and nodded. We followed the man through the door considering we didn't have much choice, him or the guards.

"Do you really think he's my father?", I asked Tifa as we ran.

"Not sure I don't remember seeing him often.", she said.

"So he was gone a lot?", I asked. Tifa just nodded.

"In here.", the man said going into an adjacent door. We followed and the man shut the door behind us. We all froze waiting to here one pound his fist onto the door yet done did. I heaved a sigh in relief.

"What is this place?", I heard Tifa ask behind me. I turned around to truly see what type of room we were in. Beakers, cages, test tubes, microscopes. It was a laboratory. Although it was very, very clean. This place reeked of death like no other.

"What is this place?", I asked trying my best not to gag. The whole room had a strange sickening green glow to it.

"One of Hojo's little playrooms.", I head the man say. "The one I was locked in for a few years.", he continued walking over to a cage hidden by shadows. I took a look into the cell.

"What the hell?", I exclaimed seeing a body in there. I _think_ it was human at one point. Tifa came over a looked.

"What happened to that thing?", she asked horrified at the corpse. While the legs and torso were unmistakably human the arms and head were a dark red color and appeared insect-like. The hands were three finger claws, the face had little to no eyes, large mandibles, and a long muscular tongue that looked to be for grabbing and pulling this to the mouth.

"A failed experiment.", the man said shaking his head. "Poor soul never say it coming. It was those damn Jenova cells!", he said slamming his left fist onto the wall.

Tifa gasp bring her hands to her face, "That monster.", she uttered.

"Jenova?", I asked. The name sound so familiar.

_

* * *

A man with long silver hair and Mako green eyes stood in the room full of pods. The room had a blood red color to it like from my last vision of this place. The word 'Jenova' were inscribed over a door._

"_Jenova?", he asked. "That was my mother's name……"_

* * *

"Yes Jenova the calamity of the skies. Hojo was obsessed with that thing.", the man shook his head. "He even neglected his own son. Never saw the genius he was."

"You mean Sephiroth?", Tifa asked. The man laughed.

"Even he was just another experiment to Hojo! That heartless bastard! And no Hojo had another child. Poor kid was abused by the madman."

"That's awful.", Tifa said looking down. Memories of the mad scientist came back to me. Hojo had ruin so many lives I was when we took him down.

"Yeah.", the man said. "By the way we didn't have a chance to properly introduce ourselves back there Miss…"

"Tifa. Tifa Lockhart.", Tifa said. The man's eyes eye's widen is surprise and smiled.

"The Lockhart's little girl? My how you're grown.", the man said. Tifa just smiled. "So are you and Cloud….?", he asked.

"No we're just friends.", Tifa said. The man just looked at me scratching his beard. "Are you really Cloud's father?", Tifa asked.

The man reached into his back pocket and brought out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out and I.D. on the ID is said, 'Rocky Strife'. "That answer your question?", he asked smiling.

"Yeah it does. Sorry about that Mr. Strife.", Tifa said.

"Please none of that formal crap. Just call me Rocky.", Rocky said. "So what brought you and my son here anyways?"

"I lost my memory.", I said. "Trying to regain it by visiting place I've been to before."

"How the hell you lose your memory?", my father asked. I was about to answer when.

"I found them!", a guard yelled.

"Damn it!", my father said running out the back door of the lab. "Follow me I brought a sub here.", he said. Tifa and I followed without a second thought. We went trough a maze of corridors, halls, and doors. When finally seemed like we lost the guards and entered the submarine dock. We saw a squad of SOLDIERs between third and first class inspecting my father's sub.

"Get away from that sub!", my father yelled rushing to the sub. I followed grabbing my sword hilt and heard Tifa's footsteps behind me. A band of three SOLDIER members came at us all third class. I got into my battle stance hold my sword firmly in both hands. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tifa getting into her fighting stance as well. I saw my father stand with his left shoulder with the guard on it facing outward and his hand on his sword hilt. Was he honestly going to fight like that? My answer was given when a SOLDIER ran at my father. Rocky rammed his shoulder guard into the opponent's gut stunning him. I realized at the last second how effective it was as my father's buster blade came down on the SOLDIER's left shoulder and came out his right side. I came back to reality just in time to dodge the second SOLDIER attacking me. I landed a clean hit on his back.

"Here come some more!", Tifa said as she stepped off the body she had kicked to the ground. Two second class SOLDIERs charged at us.

"I got this.", Rocky said casting a spell. It was an earth spell, how ironic. Then again me having bolt spells isn't any better. The SOLDIERs were crushed by the large stones from the spell. A final SOLDIER member came at us. A first class. He slashed his sword at me. He was too slow and I stepped to the side batting him with the flat edge of my sword. I heard the sound of cartilage snapping and a body falling down. I turned to see Tifa holding her leg up and the SOLDIER on the ground either unconscious or dead.

"Lets go.", Rocky said running up the sock to the sub. The three of us managed to get in the vehicle without much trouble. My father started the sub and we began to leave when the first sign of trouble showed up.

"I don't feel so good.", I mumbled. I was just fine until we started moving.

"Looks like you got motion sickness too.", Rocky said from the drivers seat.

"Just walk around Cloud. You'll feel better.", Tifa said and I nodded getting up. I walked around the sub for several minutes feeling better when I heard on the intercom.

"Cloud we got enemies on radar! Hurry to the bridge!"

I began running towards the bridge when we were hit by the first torpedo. The force of the explosion sent my head against a pipe then everything went black……

* * *

**Don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10 of The Locket. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_Blood, all around her. I stared in shock as Tifa lay dying at my feet. I heard a groan to my left and ran to it. "Zack?", I asked._

"_Cloud…… you gotta stop……", Zack gasped in pain. "Stop…. Sephiroth.", he managed to get out handing me his buster blade. I knew what I had to do. I ran past the door marked 'Jenova' and into the room beyond. There was Sephiroth never saw me come in. Please just one good hit to finish this!._

_YES! I pierced Sephiroth's back with the buster blade. A clean hit that went all the way through. He's dead I know it. I ran back out to Tifa. She's fading fast! I picked her up in my arms and took her to a capsule sitting her against it. Her cut looks bad, started at her left shoulder and brought down diagonally. Just barely missed her heart. "Cloud…?", she asked weakly. "You came after all….."_

"_Don't talk you need to save your strength.", I said searching my person for a potion._

"_Cloud…."_

"_You wanted your hero to save you at least once right Tifa?", I asked trying to get her mind away from the pain as a pulled out a potion._

"_It's too late Cloud.", she told me as a bumble to open the cap. She was right at this rate I'll never open the damn thing in time. I placed the vial between my fingers and palm and pushed. _

"_Cloud?", Tifa asked in shock as the potion's liquid fell onto her mixed with my blood. I gripped my right hand in pain as the bottom half the shattered vial fell to the ground. The top half bit into my palm, even now I could see the shards of glass sticking through the back of my glove as blood leaked out. In my frantic rush to save Tifa I forgot about my own well-being. The vial did break, I just didn't anticipate the top half to keep on my fingers as I balled my hands into fist. Tifa seem to pass out from the pain of the wound but she was going to be alright._

_Foot steps? I looked over to see Sephiroth? He walked down the steps wounded. His Masumane in one hand and a…._

_HEAD? No matter he wasn't dead yet and I had to stop him. I chased him out of the room and onto a bridge. I almost caught up with him when…_

"_Don't push your luck kid.", Sephiroth said his Mako eyes glowing as his sword running through my left shoulder……_

* * *

"AAAHHHH!", I woke in a cold sweat in a room. I take my time to notice things. Two beds including the one I'm laying in. A window, wooden floor, walls, and roof. A single door in and out of the room and my sword rested nearby the door frame.

"Damn it's hot!", I exclaimed stripping off my boots and shoulder guard and the clothe drape with it. A little cooler but not much. I took off my shirt then my left glove. I paused at my right gloves hesitant. Nah just a dream… I thought as I removed the glove. A circular scar on my palm. So it wasn't a dream. I laid back on the bed sweating. Still blazing hot. And I'm not too comfortable with removing what clothing I had left. Everything seemed to get blurry. I yawned falling back to sleep.

I woke up to see wine-colored eyes staring at me. "Finally awake sleepy-head?", Tifa asked smiling. I notice her attire changed. She wore a white tank-top and you could tell she had a dark colored bikini top underneath it. She had on blue shorts that came just above her knee with white floral patterns on it.

"Where are we?", I asked . "I was burning up earlier."

Tifa laughed. "Costa Del Sol. A resort town. It always seems very tropical here."

"Where's my dad?", I asked.

"He carried you here after we docked the sub.", Tifa said putting a warm hand on my forehead. "You sure you're ok Cloud? You took a nasty hit back there. I thought you broke your neck."

"Just a bad dream that's all.", I said getting up.

"Oh! Vincent was here in town when we arrived. He brought you something.", Tifa said handing me a cellular phone. "He found it at home and was going to give it to you in case we ran into him."

I took it and flipped open the screen. "You have 21 new messages.", it said. I sighed. Tifa did so as well. I just deleted them no need to see who it was. Just as I closed my phone it rang again.

"You have got to be joking.", I said flipping the screen open to see a new text message. 'Call me later Hun.' From Serina, joy.…

* * *

"So you were one of Hojo's test subjects as well huh Mr. Valentine?", Rocky asked me as he read a newspaper underneath the table's umbrella where he was sitting. Two chair tables like this were common in Costa Del Sol. Offer a slight oasis under the brutal tropical sun. Due to this blistering sun I caught more stares than usual. After all, a black button-up shirt black pants and a red cloak aren't what most would call 'beach wear'.

"You could say that.", I responded. Giving a glare to a couple passing by giving me and odd stare. They snapped their heads back in shock. I knew it was wrong to do that and to scare innocent people just for looking at me. However I derives a sort of sick joy from seeing their shock.

"What is this world coming too.", Rocky said laying down the news paper and tapping the table with his claw tips. He removed a set of half-moon glasses from his face. "A demon assaulter in Kalm?" I looked down at the headline and sigh. In bold print it said: **Demon assaulter strikes again! Victim tally now up to 11!**

"I read about him.", I said. "Supposedly a demon who attacks innocent people after dark. Beats them viciously but never kills."

"Why though?", Rocky asked scratching his beard thoughtfully.

"Problem some sick minded freak looking for cheap thrills."

Rocky shook his head. "Whole world turned upside-down when Hojo gave me that damn serum!", he said pounding his clawed hand on the table. "So Vincent I was wondering if you are just another one of Hojo's test subjects or the real deal."

"I could show you, however there are too many people here. Last thing I want is attention.", I said. Rocky laughed.

"It looks like we're getting plenty of it just by our clothes.", he said. I reclined in my chair and wrapped my cloak around me thinking. Are there others like me? If so how many? Are they all completely changed into monsters as well? Rocky's laugh broke my train of thought. "Hell if I didn't know any better I'd think Hojo changed you into a turtle by how you keep tucking your head into your cloak!", as he said this I gave him my best glare I could muster after the initial shock of this man comparing me to a turtle.

"Mr. Strife you are only one of two I know who would make that type of accusation.", I said.

"Who's the second?", he asked.

"A young kunoichi named Yuffie Kisaragi."

"A female ninja from Wutai?"

"Yes"

"How did some brooding gunslinger like you run into a kleptomaniac like that?", Rocky asked taking out a cigar and lighting it.

I readjusted my cloak to better hide my Death Penalty rifle, something I've grown slightly fond of. "Your son Cloud did that. She was with his group when they found me in the ShinRa basement in a coffin.", I noticed Rocky taking another puff of his cigar. "Those things will kill you.", I said.

"With the shit Hojo did to me?", Rocky laughed. "I doubt it."

"What exactly did Hojo do to you?"

Rocky looked around. "Like you I can't show you in public. Follow me.", he said getting up.

* * *

Sunlight, fresh sea air, crystal clear waters. Costa Del Sol wasn't that bad a place. A lot of people. Most of them staring at me and Tifa. Guess we look like a prize couple walking together. I was wearing sandals and red swimming shorts. Due to me being shirtless I got a lot of stares from women walking around town, some of the women glared with envy at Tifa think her and I to be a couple. It was the same with the men. Slobbering over Tifa and giving me stabbing glares. A part of me want one of the punks to try and split us. I could use a warm up.

"Cloud just follow along.", Tifa said warning me as she pushed me against a wall. She leaned into me. "This guy was hitting on me all morning I told him I had a boyfriend already. Cloud I need you to just follow my lead ok?" I nodded. Tifa gave me an approving smile. She kissed me as the said jerk came by us.

"Oh hey there. Ummm sorry I forgot your name.", Tifa said sweetly. I smiled trying not to laugh.

The man looked shocked. "Damn you really did have a boyfriend.", he said to himself.

I yawn and wrapped an arm around Tifa's waist. I pulled her closer and said. "He buddy you have a staring problem or something?", the man just shook his head and walked off defeated. Tifa and I walked off with me still holding her by the waist. Once we were near the beach line Tifa broke away from me laughing. "What's so funny?", I asked.

"I just find it funny when some guy's chances shatter like that." she said walking down to the beach.

"You're weird.", I said following her.

Tifa turned around walking backwards slightly facing me. "You're not too normal yourself."

"Whatever.", I said with a chuckle.

"Hey Cloud you go on ahead. I'm going to get something to drink.", Tifa said. I nodded as Tifa walked off. I went down to the crowded beach and decided to go swimming. Since the waters closest to shore were slightly crowded I went out deeper. I dived into a wave and was about to surface when something hard whacked me across the skull. I slowly floated to the surface when I heard.

"Goddamnit! I just got this surfboard! Who's the nut job that got in my way?", a high-pitched annoying voice range out.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please. Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this story contact me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I saw Rocky close his cloak again. "Interesting." I said. 

"Hojo wanted to make another you.", he said. "Only obedient."

"You poor soul.", I said with sympathy.

Rocky laughed. "Better than most. I saw some literally rip themselves in half the pain was so bad."

"And I thought **I** was a monster.", I said looking at my clawed hand.

"So do you think this 'Demon Assaulter' is one of our 'brothers' Hojo made?", Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure.", I said leaving the room going back out into the street. Then I heard _his_ voice. 'You're surer than you think Vincent….' I paused. "Rocky would you mind leaving me alone for a minute?", I asked.

"Uh sure thing Vincent.", he said leaving the room.

Once I was sure he was out of earshot I confront the voice. "What do you want this time?"

'I just want to help you Vincent.'

I spun around to a mirror on the wall. Sure enough my personal demon was staring back this time like all the times before when I heard the voice of Chaos. "Like I need the help of a monster Hojo made me into. I'm not letting go of what little humanity I have left."

The demon's face turned to a mocking frown. Again it spoke without moving it's lips. 'Vincent I'm hurt. I thought we were partners.'

"Not by choice." I growled back.

The demon gave me a sneer. 'I overheard your talk with your 'brother' as he put it. You honestly don't believe his theory on the others do you? You're pointing the finger of blame at me again aren't you Vincent?' I stood there silently the taunting apparition already knew my answer. 'Was because of those times I forced you to blackout so I could get some fresh air?', it asked with mock innocence. 'You know this could all be avoided if just accepted and embraced us Vincent. Think about the power at your disposal.'

"At the risk of killing everyone around me? No I will do no such thing.", I said firmly.

'Are you sure that's what will happen or are you afraid Vincent?' he taunted.

"What would I be afraid of?", I asked.

'You already have the answer my 'friend'.'

"You leave Lucrecia out of this demon", I said feeling my anger rising.

'Temper temper Vincent remember what happened last time you lost it?', the demon said as I heard the growl of the Galian Beast rumble in the back of my mind. 'As for Lucrecia. What good did she do for you? She got your father killed and never returned your affection. Also, because of her you and I are stuck for eternity.', I clenched my fist in anger. This monster was right but still…..

'But still nothing!', for a second Chaos' demeanor was shattered by anger. He managed to collect himself. 'That's all the time I have for today friend. See you around.', he said and was gone like that.

* * *

"Gawd! I hope the surfboard isn't busted.", a young woman said. She was shorter than me looked to be in her very late teens to early twenty. Wore a white two-piece bikini and a headband with what looked like a metal plate on the front. "If it's busted I'm gonna have to bust your…… SPIKY!", she squealed jumping up and down. "I'd never have thought I'd run into you here. How the hell are ya?", she asked smiling a toothy grin. 

Before I could answer a loud male voice broke out. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SURFBOARD?"

"Uh-oh gotta run.", the girl said grabbing me by the wrist and dragged me to shore. "Gotta hide." she said letting go of me and jumping into a near-by palm tree.

"That was…..weird.", I said thinking out loud.

"What was?", I heard Tifa asked behind me.

I turned around and said. "I was swimming when some girl hit me on the back of the head while surfboarding. She seemed to know me and called me 'Spiky'. Sound familiar?"

"There's no mistaking it. That's our Yuffie.", Tifa said with a chuckle.

"Teef? That you?", I heard Yuffie's voice behind me. I turned around to see the young woman hanging upside-down in the palm tree with half a coconut on her head.

"Why are you wearing that coconut on your head?", I asked confused.

"Shhh.", she said putting her finger to her lips. "It's camouflage.", Yuffie said. I stifled a laugh.

"Yuffie why are you hiding?", Tifa asked.

Yuffie, still upside-down in the tree, began poking her index fingers together avoiding Tifa's gaze, "Well I kinda borrowed a surfboard from this one guy….." she trailed off.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at Yuffie putting her hands on her hips, "You 'borrowed' it Yuffie?", Tifa asked accusingly.

"Do you honestly thing I stole it?", Yuffie said looking hurt. Tifa crossed her arms and began to tap her foot. Yuffie grumbled and dropped from the tree landing on her feet tossing the coconut helmet away. "Ok so I yanked it while his back was turned. He got it back."

"After it had close encounter with my head.", I said.

"Yuffie what's wrong with you?", Tifa said.

"I don't know Teef! My hands just steal things! I can't help it!", Yuffie said as I saw my father walk up behind her.

"What seems to be the problem?", he asked. Yuffie yelped and jumped into the air.

"Who the heck are you?", Yuffie exclaimed.

"My father.", I said.

Yuffie looked at me with a dumbstruck look. "So you're the kunoichi Vincent told me about.", Rocky said. "Speaking of which he's probably waiting on us.", my father finished walking away.

"C'mon Yuffie.", Tifa said dragging the younger woman by the wrist. I just smirked and followed this strange group I was a part of. We walked past a gift shop and out of the corner of my eye I saw a postcard with a woman tanning on the beach laying on her stomach, bikini top undone. In big, white, cursive letters it said: "**_Wish you were here_**". Immediately I felt myself experience a flashback.

_

* * *

86 …… 87 …… 88 …… 89 …… C'mon Cloud just one more! 90! I fell to my stomach and rolled over onto my back my arms numb from soreness. Ever since I failed the SOLDIER exam for being kind-hearted enough to 'save' Rex's life I've trained like there was no tomorrow. It was paying off too. I grew stronger and my physical appearance changed into a scrawny 13-year old to toned 14 ½ teenager. Medium sized muscles rippled over my body to the point of constant stare by the local girls whenever I went into public. I wearily and limped my sore body over to my bed. I heard the door open to the barrack room. I looked over to see Chad and Tom smiling. _

"_What's going on?", I asked._

"_We just find out everyone in this barrack is getting a four day pass.", Tom said._

"_So we're going to Costa Del Sol.", Chad said._

"_Have fun then.", I said trying to sleep._

"_You don't get it Cloudy-boy." ,Tom said sitting on my bed. "We as in Chad, me, and you are going to Costa Del Sol."_

_I chuckled. "I'd like to see you try.", I said out of impulse. Chad and Tom always fucked around like this so I just played along, but those smile on their faces told me I made a mistake._

"_Ok", Chad said with an evil grin. I tried to move but I was too tired. My buddies moved in closer with what seemed to be long white socks._

"_We're going to find you a nice girlfriend there man you're going to thank us.", Tom said tying my wrist together with the socks as Chad got my feet. "Just in case you get any ideas of trying to run buddy.", he finished patting me on my back as Chad lifted me over his shoulder. We, as in Chad and Tom walking with me being chugged around like a corpse, walked into the hallway. I could see Zack._

"_ZACK! HELP!", I yelled getting his attention. He caught up with Chad and Tom looking confused._

"_What the hell are you two doing to this guy?", he asked not hiding the fact he found my current problem humorous._

"_We're going to Costa Del Sol to party! Cloud was objecting.", Tom said._

"_Damn it! I was trying to----", my words were cut off by a cloth being stuffed in my mouth. Zack! Traitor!_

"_Cloud put a sock in it. You need this vacation.", he said laughing as Chad and Tom dragged me away._

* * *

**Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the sooner I post a chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12! I'd like to thank all the reviewers first for putting up with my irregular updates.**

* * *

I looked across the plains through a dark tint of a pair of sunglasses I purchased from Costa Del Sol before we left. The frames were silver with black lenses. I looked to my left to the sound of loud music to see Yuffie in khaki shorts, a white parka with green sleeves, hood, and trim with a circular symbol on the chest. Which matched with her green and white sneakers. Yuffie's left hand was in the front pocket of the parka. A wire came out of the pocket leading up to her head with headphones on her ears. Her right hung free as her hand held the center of a large four-point shuriken. After the few battles we had after leaving Costa Del Sol I learned first hand she's extremely effective with it. Despite Yuffie's attitude and actions she's a very good fighter.

"So what are you listening to kid?", my father asked Yuffie as we walked. Yuffie made no response just kept her eyes close and bobbing her head to the beat. It was no wonder why Yuffie ignored Rocky. The rest of us could hear the music faintly from the headphones.

"Hey!", my father said pulling off the headphones.

"What the hell old man?", Yuffie shouted snatching her headphones back with her left hand.

"First off kid. That music is turned up too loud, you'll make yourself go deaf. Secondly, I was asking you want you were listening too.", my father said.

Yuffie mumbles and turned down her music. "It's a band called '_Linkin Park_' if you have to know old man and the song's called '_Numb_'.", she said putting the headphones back on. I heard a slight giggle to my right. I turned to see it was Tifa who laughed.

"They seem to get along rather well.", she said. I just nodded and smiled.

"Hey why isn't Vincent coming with us?", Yuffie asked several minutes later.

"He had business he needed to take care of else where.", Rocky said.

Yuffie, now with her shuriken on a harness on her back, put her hands behind her head as we walked, "Just like Vinnie to leave us in the dark….", she said sighing. "I hope I can find some fresh batteries in Corel. Mine are almost dead.", she continued to herself looking at her CD player. I noticed in the distance a large gold tree-like object with what seemed like large 'saucers' on the ends of it's 'branches'.

* * *

Corel, last time I was here it was a desert slum. A little over three years later it changed into a small prairie town, mostly. There were still a large area where people, not so fortunate, lived in any shelter they could find. It just came down to the stronger pushing their way into where ever they wanted. It was a town struggling with the effects of Meteor. Yuffie left the group the second we stepped into town to browse around the shops. Tifa told my father about our friend Barret and where he lived. Rocky offered to go on ahead to meet Barret and explain my condition to him before Tifa and I went. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Which lead to my current situation with Tifa. Having lunch in a newly made park.

"Your father seemed almost hell-bent on going to Barret's ahead of us so we could get something to eat.", Tifa said after a while.

"I'm sure he has his reasons.", I said. Though whatever they could be is beyond me.

"Cloud did you hear that?", Tifa asked. I listen closely to hear movement in a bush near us.

"Wonder what it could be.", I said looking around. I saw a small child come out from the bush. It was one of the orphans of the town. His clothes were tattered from wear and were dirty. He had very light brown hair that seemed slept-in. His eyes were the same color as his hair, there was a look in his eyes like he wanted to tell us something.

"Hey! I remember him Cloud. He was at the playground near the entrance of the town, and near the store we saw Yuffie at, and near the park.", Tifa said then looked at the child. "You've been following us haven't you?", she asked. The boy avoided Tifa's gaze. "Why were you following us?", the beautiful brunette asked squatting down to eye-level with the orphan.

A loud growl from the kid's stomach gave us the answer as the boy flushed in embarrassment. Tifa giggled slightly. "Here you go kid.", I said tearing a sandwich I bought in half handing one half to the orphan. His face light up with joy as he gladly took the food and began eating it with a frenzy.

"Hey slow down you'll choke if you eat it that fast.", Tifa said giggling. The boy gasped swallowing the last of the sandwich I gave him.

"So what's your name?", I asked. The orphan's eyes widen in shock looking around for something.

"What's the matter? Can't you talk?", Tifa asked. The kid shook his head vigorously. "Oh….", Tifa said blushing embarrassed. "Hmm…", Tifa said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Come on Cloud and take the kid with you I have a bit of an idea.", she said getting up and began walking.

"C'mon.", I said to the orphan following Tifa, the sound of little feet shuffling behind me let me know that th orphan was following me.

* * *

I sighed in unison with the orphan standing near me as we waited outside the local department store. Tifa said she was going to head in there real quick to buy something to help the kid.

_That_ was fifteen minutes ago.

"Ohmygawd! Mike Shinoda's so cute!", I heard a high-pitched voice cry out from a group of girls across the street looking at a rather large poster for this band '_Linkin Park_'. Apparently they were having a concert at the Gold Saucer the next few days.

"Chester's better!", another fan girl retorted. The small crowd began to clamor louder. Fan-girl 'A' starting rambling about Mike Shinoda, while Fan-girl 'B' stood by her belief with agression.

"Stop it you two! They are both part of the same band. Stop acting so immature!", Fan-girl 'C' said seemingly talking sense into all. Until, "Besides, Phoenix is the coolest.", 'C' said looking wide-eyed at the poster. The kid and I watched with interest as the fan-girl mob was quickly turning into a melee.

All attention was drawn to the doors of the building the poster was on as a chime signaled someone leaving, that someone being a kunoichi that favored the color green. Yuffie stood there with girlish glee as she held what seemed like two ID badges in her hand.

"They said it was sold out, not if you're willing to pay the Gil for it.", Yuffie said slyly. She began walking away when she noticed the mob of fan-girls had surrounded her like hungry vultures to a fresh corpse. Now that the small mob of girls where gone I could see the last small bit of information on the poster which said: '**SOLD OUT!**' Yuffie looked around herself confused by the crowd, "Um...hi?"

"What's that you got there?", Fan-Girl 'A' asked standing right next to Yuffie.

"Um…two backstage passes to '_Linkin Park_'.", Yuffie responded backing away from 'A' for breathing room when the female ninja bumped into 'B' on her other side.

"Yeah, my friend here bought them for her and I while I waited out here.", Fan-Girl 'B' said with a menacing glare at Yuffie.

"Um…", Yuffie said uncomfortably backing away from here and bumping her back into Fan-Girl 'C'. She was stuck between the three each seeming willing to shed blood for what Yuffie held in her hands. I looked on at Yuffie with caution ready to jump in there and help her if anything went wrong.

"You lying bitch! She's my friend. Isn't that right?", Fan-Girl 'C' said placing a protective arm around Yuffie's shoulders to secure her next to Fan-Girl 'C'.

"Sorry I already got someone I'm going with!", Yuffie said twisting 'C's arm and using the Fan-Girl's back as a platform to launch herself over the mob and began running like a bat out of hell. In the distance I saw a black youth with an afro hanging out with his friends on a bench yell.

"RUN BITCH, RUN!", I laughed at the sight of Yuffie running for her life. I looked down to see the kid looking worried.

"Don't worry kid she'll be OK.", I said trying to comfort his fears.

"Who'll be ok?", Tifa asked finally emerging from the department store with a pad of paper and a pen. Tifa knelt down to eye-level with the orphan. "Can you write?", she asked handing the kid the pad and paper. The kid took the gifts and began writing with his left hand on the pad.

'_Yes, I can._', he wrote with the penmanship of a seven-year old.

"Yuffie. She was running away from a mob of fan-girls when she bought two backstage passes to that '_Linkin Park_' concert.", I said.

Tifa laughed slightly, "She'll be ok.", she said.

"Could you tell us your name please?", I asked the orphan. The kid nodded writing happily and turned the pad to us. We both read the name and I saw Tifa smile.

"Hello Denzel, I'm Tifa Lockhart and that's Cloud Strife.", Tifa said. Denzel smiled innocently at us. He then his face brighten with an idea and wrote on the pad again.

'_Can I come with you?_', he wrote nervously waiting for our answer. Tifa looked at me silently asking me if I mind.

"Well….", I began.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review too. Try to get a few friends to read the story too please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all to reviews! Here's chapter 13!**

* * *

"Yo Spiky! You better make sure Marlene'll be ok!", Barret bellowed as his daughter Marlene followed the mute orphan Denzel I took into my care onto the craft that would take us to the Gold Saucer. The second Marlene had heard we were going to the theme park she begged the large black man she called her father to let her go with us. Barret couldn't say no.

"Don't worry Dad, Tifa's here so we'll be fine!", the seven year old girl said with confidence. I heard Tifa chuckle slightly. I waved good-bye to Barret as I stepped into the cable car where the others were waiting.

The ride was relatively short. Yuffie chatted with my father while she fought off the feeling of slight motion sickness. Denzel and Marlene, who quickly befriended each other upon meeting, stared out of a window together amazed at the height they were and kept looking for the Gold Saucer in the distance. Occasionally Marlene would pull Denzel's pen from it's holding place between his ear and head. Denzel would snatch it back slightly blushing and putting the pen back earning a giggle from Marlene making Denzel blush slightly harder. _He looks like a little reporter!_ Were the young girl's first words meeting Denzel, earning laughs from Barret, his fiancé Elmyra, Tifa, and even a chuckle from me.

"It's been a while since we visited this place Cloud.", Tifa said to me. "Do you remember that last time we were here?", she asked.

_

* * *

Silence, all of us stared in silence and disbelief. We did it. We had cleared Holy's path to help save the planet for Meteor. Was it even possible? One voice brought the rest of us out of our hypnotic silence._

"_I know this is going to sound weird from me everyone.", Vincent began. "However, we just defeated Sephiroth and saved the planet. Shouldn't we be celebrating?", he asked._

"_Vincent's right!", Yuffie shouted excited. After a small debate we decided to go to the Gold Saucer for a well-fought vacation._

_During the time at the Gold Saucer. We witness what I guess would be a miracle. It all started with Cid giving Yuffie a dare. Knowing her motion sickness Cid dared her to ride to roller coaster three times without throwing up. Yuffie, being well Yuffie, took the pilot on the challenge. Several minutes later a dizzy Yuffie staggered up to Cid demanding the gil they wagered._

"_Cough it up old man I won……", Yuffie said passing out falling flat on the floor. Laughter arose from the sight. It seem like hours until we all feel silent to a strange sound. All eyes were on Vincent who's laughter that alerted us so began to die. Vincent now aware of all of us staring at him wide-eyed, including Yuffie who had regain consciousness, fluffed his cloak in embarrassment and walked away._

* * *

"Yeah Vincent laughed for once. Shame we acted so surprise.", I said.

"He decided to open up and we reacted wrong huh?", Tifa said.

"I guess."

Tifa sighed. "I wonder what changes happened since Dio retired.", she said.

"Retired?", I asked.

"Well officially he retired after a lawsuit. Some family claimed he molested their child.", Tifa explained.

"That's fucked up.", I whispered.

"Well the family could never prove it so I think they were just trying to get money from it. Anyways, guilty or not Dio knew no one was going to bring their family here if the owner was a pedophile so he retired and handed the ownership to a lucky employee.", Tifa explained grimly. The cable car stopped signaling our arrival at the amusement park. We all got off the cable car and as we did Marlene, Denzel, and myself stop dead in our tracks staring at awe in our new surroundings. I heard the sound of Denzel's pad of paper hitting the ground. I looked down to see Marlene pick it up and hand it back to Denzel.

"You should be more careful Denzel.", she said innocently. Denzel wrote a '_Thank you_' back making Marlene giggle. Apparently she found this way of communicating with us cute. Tifa lead the way into the welcome center of the Gold Saucer. She showed the attendant a gold ticket, a lifetime pass from what I remember, letting our whole group in. Immediately I noticed there were two extra chutes from the last time we were at the gold saucer. One had a picture of a tiger on it and said '_Zoo_'. While the other had a tree and the word '_Park_'. "Ooh Denzel lets go to the park!", Marlene nearly squealed grabbing Denzel by his left wrist and tanking him to the chute. Denzel could do nothing in protest. Though I doubt the young boy could write a word in edge-wise.

Tifa chuckled next to me. "You Spiky, me and you dad are going to check out the event square!", Yuffie said.

"Why?", I asked.

"I'm taking him to see the concert tonight. Someone needs to teach this fossil a lesson on current music.". Yuffie said shocking me.

"Hey watch it girl, this 'fossil' has more than enough strength to kick your ass.", my father said following Yuffie down the chute to the wonder square.

"Looks like it's just me and you now Cloud.", Tifa said with a bright smile.

"You sure Denzel will be ok?", I asked.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. There's enough security to make sure he'll be safe.", Tifa said soothingly.

"No I'm afraid Marlene will make him play to death.", I said chuckling. Tifa laughed as well.

"Well where should we go Cloud?", Tifa asked standing next to me.

* * *

I ran down the park path chasing the brunette who ran ahead of me giggling. She would slow down deliberately just to get my hopes up before running out of reach.

"You gotta do better than that Denzel.", Marlene chimed running ahead of me just barely out of reach. I followed laughing, this is the most fun I've ever had. I was liked well by the others were I lived in the bad part of town. I guess you can say Marlene is my first friend I can play with. I dived for Marlene hoping to catch her. But she saw me out of the corner of her eye and fell flat in the face in the dirt.

"You ok Denzel?", Marlene ask poking me in the shoulder. I sat up a nodded slowly brushing the dirt off me. Marlene giggled and began running again. "Follow me.", she said going to a chute marked '_Ghost_'. I watched her jump in and I followed. I fell several feet until I hit a rubbery, bounce pad. A sudden rush of air lifted me several floors. Suddenly the air flow stopped and a metal floor closed below my feet landing me safely…..in a graveyard.

"Denzel over here!", Marlene shouted waving at me from the door of a haunted house going inside it. I followed Marlene quickly into the old house. Once I was in there I couldn't find Marlene. I began searching for the girl I had found a friend in around the mansion. I saw a dark opening into another room thinking she went in there to scare me for fun. I nearly ran in there hoping to get the jump on here when I ran into a body and fell backwards. I looked up to see red eyes staring back at me…

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. The more reviews I get the sooner I upload new chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's cahpter 14. You better like I put alot of work into it.**

**Disclaimer: No animals were harmed in the making of the Corneo's wig.**

* * *

"Oh Cloud aren't they _cute_?", Tifa exclaimed as two black panther cubs wrestled in the man-made habitat enclosed by fences. I chuckled at the sight of the two young felines.

"Yeah….", I said, not that I cared, my mind was just elsewhere. Mainly about this place the Gold Saucer, I have a feeling something important happened here but what? And every time I thought of the important event my thoughts drifted to my companion Tifa. Did she have something to do with it? I know her and I are friends but is that all there is to it? I mean I do like Tifa more as a friend there's something about her wine-color eyes that just draw me to her. More than that she is beyond a doubt physically attractive and she has one of the greatest personalities I know of and…..

"Cloud are you ok?", I heard Tifa's voice said snapping me back to reality. "You were just staring at me are you ok?", she asked again.

I turned my head away quickly slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to stare at you Teef. I was just thinking."

Tifa tilted her head to the right slightly, "Thinking about what?"

"Stuff.", I said trying to avoid the questioning.

"What kind of stuff?", Tifa pressed on raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Just stuff.", I said turning my head away from Tifa's gaze slightly.

"You're hiding something aren't you?", Tifa asked poking my chest.

I shifted my eye's away from my friend's, "No I'm not Tifa.", I said as something caught my eye, a large red coat. It fitted itself over a large, rounded, bulbous body that was outlined by a white fur trim. Good god! Is that a damn rat on that man's head? No it's just a toupee and a god-awful one at that. I stared at the large man more closely, he seemed so familiar. Wait! "You have got to be fucking kidding me.", I said.

"What Cloud?", Tifa asked.

I pointed over towards the fat man with the blonde rat wig on his head. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

Tifa stared for a moment and clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. "That's can't be Don Corneo could it?", she asked looking at me. "And what's with that wig? It looks like he skinned it off an old chocobo."

I grabbed the hilt of my sword. "Damn it I thought we finished hat old fart off already!", I said starting after him. I felt Tifa's hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Cloud, we should follow him first. Then get him when we find out what he's doing exactly.", she said.

I nodded quickly as we followed the old lecher through the Gold Saucer zoo. He move surprisingly quick for a fat guy. We followed the man for what seemed like hours. Finally Corneo turned into an empty area of the zoo, the polar bear exhibit.

"O-o-ok.", Corneo stuttered looking around confused. "I came here like you told me too."

"Who told you to come here?", I asked stepping out the shadows hand on my sword hilt.

"You?", he shouted out in surprise as I walked closer to him and Tifa not far behind me. Corneo backed up against the corner of the guardrails overlooking the polar bear's den. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask the same of you.", Tifa said.

Corneo began to sweat nervously making the wig, if it was possible, uglier. "Ok you caught me. How do you think that makes a bad guy like me feel?", he asked setting up that old ploy before he either escaped or released a monster on us. What he didn't see was the soft ripple of a red cloak landing behind him silently on the guardrail….

"V-v-vincent….", Corneo stammered. "Funny seeing you here."

Vincent grabbed Corneo by the scruff of his neck and lifted him eye-level with the silent gunman. "Just like old times huh?", Vincent said with a sadistic grin. Fear ran through my spine at the sight of it. Corneo whimpered and began to sob.

"Old times! You were friends with that punk Vincent!", Tifa managed to say.

Vincent regain his cold and calm composure and looked directly at Tifa and me. "We were business partners.", he explained. "I was a Turk and needed information. Corneo was a snitch."

"A snitch! I swear on my mother's grave I would never snitch on a soul!", Corneo wailed.

"She was the first person you ever snitched on.", Vincent said coldly. "And get that damn rat off your head.", he said irritably snatching off the wig and throwing it away exposing Corneo's shiny bald head. "Now to business.", Vincent continued grabbing Corneo's ankle with his gold claw and hanging the Don over the polar bear exhibit. "Tell me what you know about the Demon Assaulter!", Vincent asked the poor man sternly.

"I don't know what you mean!", Corneo wailed flailing around above the animal, who was now getting scent of the aging man of blubber.

"I feel my grip slipping.", Vincent said coldly loosing his claw grip sending Corneo for a quick drop making the man shriek.

"I honestly don't know anything!", Corneo shouted.

"Do I have to remind you Corneo that _this_ is my weak arm?", Vincent said moving his left claw arm holding Corneo over the polar bear pit.

"OK OK!", Corneo wailed. "I heard he was a experiment of Hojo's before he was killed!"

"Is that the truth?", Vincent asked sternly.

"Would I lie to you?", Corneo asked. Vincent glared at Corneo and pulled out his gun aiming it at Corneo's face. "Ok! I heard it was some creature Hojo made with an assistant nearly thirty years ago."

"That's everything?", Vincent asked sternly.

"Yes honest!", Corneo pleaded. "You'll let me go now right Vincent old friend?"

"Sure thing 'Friend'.", Vincent said letting go of Corneo's ankle plummeting the fat man into the polar bear habitat.

Tifa and I ran to the guardrail just to see Corneo stand up unharmed. "HA! You failed again Valentine. I cheat death once more!"

"Look behind you.", Vincent said calmly. Corneo turned around in horror to see the polar bear on it's hind legs claws extended.

"Mommy.", he mutter before the bear swiped at him mauling him to death. Tifa and I wince when the first blow landed.

I heard Tifa's footsteps behind me. "When were you going to tell use you were here Vincent?", she asked, by the tone of her voice I could tell she was scolding him. For some reason I was transfixed by the polar bear making a meal of what was left of Corneo.

"Poor soul.", I said after a while.

"Cloud don't tell me you feel sorry for that pervert! He got what he deserved.", Tifa said.

"I was talking about the bear. God knows how many STDs and shit he got from Corneo.", I said turning around to see Vincent gone. Not that much of a surprise. "So where did Vincent go?"

"He went back to the ghost hotel where he found Marlene and Denzel.", Tifa said then chuckled slightly. "Denzel bumped into him, literally. Vincent thought he scared the poor boy to death. Until he found out Denzel was mute.", she sighed. "A lot has happened in the pass week huh Cloud?"

"Yeah.", I said sighing. "Maybe we should head to the hotel. Check up on Marlene and Denzel."

Tifa smiled. "Alright Cloud.", she said leading me to the ghost hotel. The place seemed to have been built to scare patrons. Seemed more like a joke to me. As soon as we entered I saw Vincent sitting at a table playing chess. Alone. Interactive animatronics by the looks of it. Tifa walked up to the front desk and ranged the bell. A pale-corpse looking body fell from the roof by a noose around his neck. Ok that made me jump a little.

"Are you checking in?", he asked.

"We're with the Strife party.", Tifa said.

"Ah, Strife party, rooms A-101 through A-103.", the hanged man said.

"Thank you.", Tifa said picking up the key from the desk. She motioned for me to follow her. We went up a flight of steps and found the rooms. We opened A-101 to find one of the beds already occupied. There sprawled across the bed in pure exhaustion was Denzel and Marlene. Denzel's pen and paper pad where on the night stand while he was stretched all across the bed in whatever direction snoring slightly. Marlene wasn't laying very far from Denzel, she was slightly curled up on her side barely inches from the young boy. Tifa looked over them with an expression that just screamed, _Awwwwwwwww aren't they cute?_

"Looks like they'll be just fine.", I said. "Should we move them to separate beds?"

"No.", Tifa said draping a blanket over the children. "It would be a shame to wake them now."

"True, at least we know they get along well together.", I chuckled. Tifa sighed slightly. "What's wrong Teef?"

"Your father is at the concert with Yuffie who dragged him there. Vincent probably doesn't want to be bothered and the kids are out cold.", Tifa said brushing her very long hair back. It went past her waist and tied off at the end with a large dark red hair band. The spilt at the end made her hair look like a dolphin's tail. The texture of her hair was a shiny soft texture, like silk. It only added to her beauty. Her wine-color eyes had a light shine to them like mine. Again I found myself staring at her affectionately. I shook myself from the day dream.

"So it looks like it's just you and me again huh?", I said.

"So what do you suggest we do Cloud?", Tifa asked sitting on an empty bed.

"We could just hang out together around the Gold Saucer. Maybe check out the gondola together?", I tried to asked casually.

"Cloud,", Tifa began raising an eyebrow mischievously. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Well more like two friends just spending the evening together."

"A date.", Tifa said laughing slightly. "And I'd love too Cloud.", she finished laughing a little more.

"Lets go then.", I said heading towards the door leaving the room. Tifa's footsteps let me knew she was following. We left the hotel without much confrontation with anyone, Vincent just gave us a little nod as we left. He was still playing chess alone, or a computer, who knows. Must have been addictive though.

As soon as we left the mansion Tifa grabbed by the wrist saying, "Lets head to the wonder square first!" Yanking me away similar to Marlene did to Denzel earlier that day. The wonder square was quite high-tech looking. The first thing that caught my eye was a table with a hoop and net on the back of the table lifted up off the table. The basketball shoot-out game. I remembered it and something else still a lil fuzzy. "So Cloud think you could win me something on this?", Tifa asked with a chuckle.

"Sure thing.", I said starting the game. Seemed simple enough, grab the basket ball aim, shoot and….

Miss….. Lets try that again. Aim, shoot, and…….missed. Damn it. Ok another try. Another miss, and Tifa's laughter isn't helping.

About ten missed shots later I finally remembered the other part of the game I forgot. I sucked at it.

"Let me give it a try Cloud.", Tifa said taking a basket ball. She shot it perfectly. My jaw dropped.

"You knew I was going to do bad on purpose didn't you?", I asked glaring at Tifa. She broke and began to laugh. "You were using my amnesia for fun weren't you?"

"Sorry Cloud.", Tifa said stifling a laugh.

* * *

Several games, a walk in the park, and a stuff moogle plush toy later. I found myself with Tifa in front of the gondola. "Ladies first.", I said offering Tifa to enter the ride first.

"Aren't you the gentleman.", Tifa said with a chuckle stepping into the gondola's cabin. I climb in after her a took the seat opposite of my friend. The ride started with a jerk swinging me forward slightly. I stared out of the window at the attractions of the Gold Saucer. My thoughts again found themselves at my friend Tifa. Yeah, just a 'friend' as she said. Maybe to her but there's something more to Tifa to me. She's graceful, strong, beautiful, bright, optimistic, smart, and funny. Just about everything about Tifa made me find her attractive. Have I always felt this way for her? I remember when were here last time in this gondola together. She wanted to tell me something, but what? Could it possibly be that she……

"…….aren't they Cloud?", Tifa finished banishing all thoughts from my head.

"Huh?", I asked slightly confused.

"The stars, aren't they beautiful Cloud?", Tifa asked. I looked up past the gold walls into the night sky, the moon was at it's fullest and glowed a very pale blue. The stars just littered the sky like glitter and seemed close enough to touch and hold as your own.

"It's stunning.", I said amazed. After a few seconds I broke the comfortable silence between us. "Tifa, this isn't our first time riding this together is it?", I asked.

"No it's not.", Tifa said slowly shaking her head. "So some of your memory is returning again Cloud?"

I nodded slowly. "Tifa I was wondering something.", she looked at me silently asking what it was. "Last time we were here. What was it you were trying to tell me?"

At this Tifa blushed slightly and turned her head to stare out the window. "It was nothing Cloud."

"I want to know.", I said.

Tifa smiled at me, "Well maybe I'll tell you once you get your memory back.", she teased.

I smiled. "Then I better start remembering quicker."

Tifa frown slightly, "No Cloud you should take it slow. We've been through a lot.", she said putting her hand on mine.

I put my other hand on tops of Tifa's, "We got through it together right?", I said.

Tifa slightly blushed with surprise. "You're right Cloud, we've been there to help each other for a long time.", she said softly looking at her feet. She seemed reluctant about this but she wasn't pulling her hand away from mine.

"Then as long as we're here to help each other we'll overcome anything we face against.", I said squeezing her hand gently. I felt myself draw closer to Tifa as she stared at me after that statement.

She blushed slightly, "You're right Cloud, we can do it, together.", she said softly. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed against Tifa's in a kiss. For what seemed like forever we sat there in the kiss.

I hesitantly broke off the kiss as the gondola jerked to a stop as the door swung open. "Tifa, I…", I began.

Tifa got up her face hidden from my view. "I'm sorry Cloud we can't do this, I mean what about Serina?", she said running off with the moogle plush.

I reached out with a single hand to stop her, "Tifa…", I began. But she was too far away. What did I do wrong? Was I just acting on a fantasy or am I missing something from my past to understand? No matter, I thought getting out of the gondola finally. I just hope she doesn't hate me. I left for the main station of the Gold Saucer since that's the only place the gondola tube lead to. Once there I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text message from Serina. It read:

_I've been thinking for the past few days Cloud. I think we should end our relationship together. It's not, because you're a bad guy. You're just gone all the time and honestly, you're kinda weird. _(And this is coming from someone who threaten to give me a vasectomy and commit suicide if I tried to leave her.)

_No hard feelings, Serina Scarlet._

Well at least I don't have to worry about being mutilated by her at some later date.

"Hey hey.", an annoying voice said at my side. "Why the long face buddy?", an over-weight man in a chocobo outfit said.

"Aren't you that heckler from the park?", I asked irritated.

"Didn't you have a lady friend with you?", he said in a sickly cheerful voice. "What happened to her?"

"That's none of your business.", I said walking away.

The chocobo suit man stepped in front of me. "She left you didn't she?", he asked cheerfully, Honestly who applies for a job like this?

"None of your damn business.", I growled.

"Hey hey, not my fault you're an asshole.", he said calmly. That also set my fuse off as my fist crunches against he fake beak in a nice 'fwap!' sound. Sending the man down to the ground, hopefully unconscious. Then as if from no where I spotted Yuffie running over to the body standing over it saying.

"You just got knocked the fuck out!", she said laughing. She stood up and faced me. "Yo Spikes. What are you doing out this late?"

* * *

**Please review! Also, I'm trying to make a new title for 'The Locket' so if you get any ideas please add it in the reviews or E-mail me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter after a helluva long time. Sorry people, school has been a pain plus I've been working on original stuff. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"So she just ran off like that?", Yuffie asked, her back on the guardrail of the observation deck in the park. The view from the deck was amazing at night the stars shined brightly as did the moon now at it's fullest of the month giving light to a silent monolith in the desert. Ruby Weapon's corpse had turned to solid earth upon the sands after Avalanche had defeated it long ago. It seemed right for it to become part of the planet seeing how it was made by the Planet.

"Yup.", Cloud said wondering how Yuffie could comfortably rest how she was with her giant shuriken strapped across the back of her green/white parka..

"Then you got a text message from that Serina person saying she wants to end the relationship right?". Yuffie asked looking at Cloud. He nodded silently sighing. "That sucks Cloud.", she said with sympathy.

"At least she's out of my hair.", Cloud commented.

"Maybe the arcade might cheer you up?", Yuffie said in her bubbly voice.

"Sure why not? I got time to kill.", Cloud said following the hyper-active ninja. Cloud was amazed at the number of teens competing in simulation fighting games. Getting yanked to the nearest free one by Yuffie, Cloud read the title with surprise: **Mortal Kombat: Deception. **Was what it was called, "You really want to play a game this violent? I played the first one when I was training for SOLDIER. Zack couldn't beat me when I used Scorpion."

"Things got a lot more difficult since those 8-bit days Spiky.", Yuffie said sliding a few gil coins into the machine. Seeing the range of characters Cloud was slightly stunned.

"Well they got more characters.", Cloud said moving his cursor over to Scorpion. Yuffie chuckled selecting a character named Kira.

-Two rounds, much swearing on Yuffie's part and a bloodfest later.-

"No way.", Yuffie muttered seeing her character falling to her death from a tall tower splattering on the ground in a mess of gore the head bumping into the screen.

"What was that about things being more difficult?", Cloud said smiling.

"Best two out of three!", Yuffie said changing her character. The second fight was a fluke due to Yuffie making Cloud laugh hard with one of her obscenities she shouted during the match, thereby giving Yuffie enough chance to kick Cloud's fighter into a death trap causing a gory end to Scorpion in a meat grinder.

"This the tie-breaker Yuffie so don't try to make me laugh again.", Cloud said. Yuffie grumbled going with a character named Havik. The match seem pretty well tied until Cloud gain the upper hand in the last moments of the final round. Worrying she might lose Yuffie did what she did best in these situations. Cheat. Swinging her leg back Yuffie's foot mad contact with Cloud's bottom causing him to turn around thinking someone was harassing him.

He only realized Yuffie's trick when he heard, "Finish Him!", from the game announcer. Cloud turned around only to witness Havik smashing Scorpion's head clean off his shoulders. With Scorpion's own leg no less.

"You cheated.", Cloud said.

"You can't prove it Spiky.", Yuffie replied with a toothy grin. Cloud stared at her. She had a point, Cloud couldn't prove it.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel.", Cloud said. "I need the rest.", he continued walking off.

Yuffie, discouraged that her only means of entertainment was walking away to go to sleep, brighten as an idea popped in her head. "Vincent never sleeps. Maybe I'll just go mess with him.", she said taking an alternate route to the hotel. She wanted to 'borrow' some candy from one of the vendors.

Vincent had barely been aware of Tifa's, Rocky's, or Cloud's entering the ghost inn. His whole concentration had been focused on a game of chess. Though it seemed at first Vincent was playing himself. Through his eyes Chaos sat across from him. Vincent had felt his personal demon's influence grow stronger very recently. As it happened before when Vincent rejected the idea of using his forbidden power Chaos challenged him to a battle of wills. Each test as been getting more challenging and more intense for the brooding gunman while Chaos became craftier with each defeat.

_You seem to be getting tired Vincent._ The entity before him said one his chess pieces moving without the touch from Chaos. Vincent made no comment. He knew his will was getting tired it was due to his concentration being split. It had been a good three hours since Cloud, who was the last person came into the hotel, during that time which seemed like years to Vincent. He began to question his sanity. Well what was left of it. The demon sitting across from him smirked. Vincent knew that he was truly in danger of losing control of himself. Chaos was counting on this, it would be a disaster with all the innocents in the Gold Saucer. The sins that he would commit. Vincent grabbed his head as it ached.

"Checkmate.", a bubbly, feminine voice said. Vincent looked at the chess board, Chaos had disappeared the pieces he controlled where still in the places they had been during the chess match. A slender female hand held one of Vincent's chess pieces on a square that had trapped his opponent's King. Following the hand to it's owner and nearly dropped his jaw in surprise.

"Yuffie?", he asked making sure he was still sane.

"Who were you expecting, Tifa?", the young shinobi asked.

"Sorry," Vincent began getting up, "my mind was elsewhere."

"Chaos?", Yuffie asked. Vincent seemed taken aback by this statement.

"How would you know?", he asked.

"Oh? Some files Reeve found that Hojo and Lucrecia did on a theory about Chaos.", Yuffie said. "He has it at the new Shin-Ra headquarters."

"You didn't tell me this because?", Vincent asked glaring at Yuffie.

"I would have, if you had a phone to actually call!", she retorted. "Didn't you promise to buy a phone so everyone could stay in contact?", Yuffie demanded poking Vincent in the chest.

"I've been busy.", Vincent said getting up making his way to the stairs.

"No you don't!", Yuffie exclaimed jumping in front of Vincent. "You're getting a cell phone now mister!", she nearly yelled, taking Vincent by surprise Yuffie grabbed him by the wrist dragging the shocked gunman out of the hotel.

* * *

Cloud stared across the planes through the rims of his sunglasses as the group left Corel. Although Rocky, Denzel, and Marlene had stayed behind to gather supplies in town. Cloud and Tifa walked apart both feeling an awkward silence from Cloud's action last night. Thankfully Yuffie lighten the air by making small chat with Tifa. While Vincent brought up the rear reading as he walked, it was a cell phone manual. Yuffie, more than once, sent him a message Vincent, in turn, snapped at her saying she had no right to contact his phone.

As the group neared the newly built bridge over the river that connected the Corel and Gogana areas, they became aware that someone was waiting for them at the other end of the bridge. Then man has silver hair coming down to his shoulders, green Mako cat-like eyes. Though the most disturbing feature Cloud noticed was a long katana. Inhumanly long, then in a flash one word came to his mind. _Masamune_, but it couldn't be…. The rest of them seem disturbed as well.

"I thought we killed Sephiroth!", Yuffie exclaimed. "How the hell could he still be moving after the butt-whupping we gave him!"

"That's not Sephiroth.", Tifa said.

"Then who the hell is it?", Yuffie nearly yelled.

"Prospero.", Cloud said recognizing the man waiting on the bridge.

"Who?"

"We'll explain later, first we have to find out what he wants and stop him.", Cloud said walking out onto the bridge expecting almost anything.

Almost anything…..

* * *

**I know I'm evil making it a cliffhanger. I promise though I'll update more regularly, bi-weekly if not weekly. Also I'll be adding a little extra section to the story, all I need is question you want to ask about the story and what not. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**On with the battle!**

* * *

Cloud felt himself being slammed into one of the support beams of the bridge again. "You ok?", Tifa asked landing next to Cloud after Prospero had launched her back from one of her combo rushes.

"We're all rusty.", Cloud responded painfully. "It only took three of us to finish off Sephiroth. Prospero is just swatting the four of us away like flies!" Growling he ran at Prospero ready to strike. He was kicked in the chin by Prospero's boot. Cloud was counting on this, using himself as a cover for Tifa to land a devastating hit on her enemy. Tifa managed to catch on soon enough to use Cloud being kicked away as a chance to knock Prospero off his feet. The momentum from the punch caused Tifa to turn around to stop her self from falling.

She was stopped dead in her tracks as Tifa felt her head jerk. Looking back she saw the Prospero, not only took the punch, but used it to his advantaged by grabbing Tifa's long hair. "Tifa!", Yuffie shouted tossing her shuriken cutting Tifa's hair freeing the barmaid. Without missing a beat, Tifa grabbed the shuriken in mid-flight and spun around hacking off Prospero's forearm. Cloud smirked, this was the turn around they needed in this fight.

Cloud's smirk vanished as Prospero chuckled reaching down and picked his arm up. Blood was still pouring from the wound. "Do you honestly think _this_," he said shaking the severed limb, "will stop me?", he cackled as he stuck the body part back on. It fused back together as though the cut never happened.

"How did he do that?", Vincent asked re-loading his gun.

"I don't really give a damn! I'm going to drop him all the same!", Cloud roared charging at Prospero who was flexing his arm making sure it worked.

Prospero looked up. "Sorry Strife.", he said, his right hair shooting out in a purple-ish wing stabbing Cloud in his left shoulder. "Nice try.", he continued pulling out the wing blade slashing Cloud's chest numerous times. The last slash sent Cloud over his head into another metal support beam of the bridge.

"Cloud!", Tifa shouted running to him.

"I'm fine.", Cloud said angrily ripping off his shredded shirt and shoulder guard. Tifa gasped as the wounds covering his chest. The blood trickled down over the scars that littered his upper body. Though, Tifa blushed slightly admitting it, Cloud upper body was muscular from wielding his swords for the past years.

Cloud's eyes glowed a dull green, as if something was stirring in him. Charging and catching Prospero by surprise, Cloud impaled his opponent with his sword and jumped up, dragging the blade with him. Prospero screamed in agony as his blood poured from the wound. He was given little time to rest as Cloud landed slamming his blade to the ground. Three beams, then, were summoned forth digging themselves into Prospero's flesh.

Wasting no time, Cloud whirled his blade around. High winds began to encircle the blade. Hurling the winds like a frisbee, it struck Prospero just has he was getting up from the Blade Beam technique. Upon contact the winds grew to a tornado, Prospero becoming its unfortunate victim being tossed around like a helpless rag doll.

The group stared in shock at Cloud's new found ferocity. Snapping out of her daze Tifa ordered, "Yuffie use your shuriken now!" Nodding the young kunoichi threw her large weapon right into the tornado. The four-pointed shuriken turned the tornado into a blender, Prospero was slashed at constantly as Vincent rained a hail of bullets into the death trap.

As the winds began to die down, Prospero pulled himself free. Tifa waited crouched, as Prospero began falling to the ground Tifa leap and delivered a devastating upper-cut. Prospero landed on his head with a sickening 'thud'. Everyone surely thought his neck had snapped from the impact.

Yet he was getting up to everyone's shock. "This ends now!", Cloud shouted. Holding up his blade, the sword began to glow. Cloud's eyes widen as energy pumped through his veins. His Ragnorak glowed, charging with fury his sight was locked on Prospero. For the first time in his life Prospero felt fear. This Cloud who was charging at him now was not the one he cheated during their SOLDIER training, he wasn't the little boy who picked a fight with anyone trying to look tough. He wasn't the weakling Prospero expected to fight. There was murder in Cloud's eyes and Rex knew fully well that the blonde mercenary wasn't going to stop till one of them was dead. Using his wing-arm mutated by Jenova cells, Prospero shot out a hail of needle-like feathers. Cloud knocked most back with his sword, several cut his face but it did little to cool his rage.

In a last desperate attempt, Prospero lunged the Masamune at Cloud's chest. Cloud reacted by blocking with his blade. Masamune and Ragnorak met blade to blade.

"NO!", Tifa shouted seeing the Masamune run through Cloud's abdomen, his Ragnorak shattered. Cloud felt faint, blood pouring out in ungodly amounts. The Masamune had open an old wound Sephiroth inflicted on Cloud himself using the same sword. Then Cloud had tossed his enemy into the lifestream but Cloud had lost too much blood and was fading quickly. Sinking to his knees the blonde mercenary felt the blade leave his body. Prospero drew his arm back for a final swing. He was stopped, however, by Tifa's fist connecting with his jaw.

Prospero stumbled back a few inches. Tifa stood protectively over Cloud ready to fight. "You really want to protect this weakling?", Prospero sneered . Tifa just tighten her fist in response. He chuckled., "You could have had it so much better Tifa."

"I would rather die by my friends than mess with people like you!", Tifa shouted back.

Prospero frown. "Fine then you little slut!", he roared smacking Tifa aside with his wing-arm. "But you'll have to watch your boyfriend die first.", he continued planting a foot on Cloud's chest. Pinning his already exhausted body. Prospero raised the Masamune, pointing it's tip at Cloud's forehead. Cloud did his best trying to lift the booted foot off his chest. He barely managed trying. Prospero laughed enjoying Cloud squirm beneath his foot. Cloud's vision quickly diminished from the blood lost. Before darkness took him Cloud swore he was a large blade swinging right for Prospero's chest……

_

* * *

Cloud felt himself sinking and sinking. Voices whispering all around him. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a white void. Cloud found himself smiling, as empty as it was this void felt warm and welcoming. It felt like…..it felt like…._

"_Home……", he said to himself softly. Yes, home, something Cloud was slightly unfamiliar with. However he knew what it felt like. His childhood in the small quaint house with his mother. Even during his time with AVALANCE as they sought Sephiroth to kill him Cloud strangely felt at home. Then even after that, him and his friends found a home in Kalm. Though most left for their own families or other duties the house still felt like a home. Was it because of Tifa's smiling face every morning helping everyone start their day?_

"_Tifa!", Cloud realize with shock. Where was she? Where were Vincent and Yuffie? Cloud remembered the fight painfully well. Prospero standing over him. "Did I die?", Cloud asked himself drifting through the eternal void. No he couldn't die. He had too much to do. It couldn't end like this! "I don't want it to end like this!", Cloud yelled in anguish._

"_It won't end like this Cloud.", a feminine voice echoed in the void._

"_Who are-"_

_Cloud was cut off. "It's not your time, you have to go back.", the voice said. Cloud felt himself rising this time. The void vanishing replaced by darkness……_

* * *

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to blinding lights shining down on him. "Ok nurse.", a voice said as Cloud felt a prick on his arm. Yet again darkness and slumber crept over Cloud tossing him into dreams……..

* * *

Cloud woke up feeling sun-shine on his face. He rested there peacefully for a few moments basking in the warm glow. The past events quickly returning to him, Cloud attempted to sit up in bed. Only to fall back down grabbing his left side in pain.

"Cloud?", Tifa's voiced rang out as she came into the room. She was in a white tank top and black shorts. Her once long hair was now clipped. Cloud felt mild regret seeing Tifa's hair fall to her mid-back.

"What happened?", Cloud asked grabbing his head, feeling like a herd of Chocobos were stampeding through it.

"You almost died.", Tifa said putting her hand over her heart looking worried.

"How the hell did I survive?", Cloud asked trying to remember.

"I got there just in time son.", Rocky said walking into the hospital room. Cloud nearly fainted at what he said. On his father's left shoulder was a black demon wing……

* * *

**The plot thickens, I think. Anyways, I want to see who can name the four limit breaks Cloud used in this chapters. Oh and start reviewing more people. I'm tired of getting only 9 reviews per chapter when 20-something people have this story to their favorites. So more reviews and I'll update. Less reviews and I'll stop the story ok? O.o**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's a new chapter!**

**Kimar: Whoopie-doo….**

**And that be Kimar, an OC I created and hopefully will help me with the whole before/after chapter stuff.**

**Kimar: Bah!**

**Hey just be glad you don't got Azrale's job.**

**Kimar: Why?**

**He's dressed up like a chicken handing out flyers for a restaurant.**

**Kimar: I got a bad feeling about that…..**

**By the way, a note to Red XIII's Twin: You were close, Cloud didn't use Braver, it was Omnislash. That was the last one he tried before he got stabbed.**

* * *

"So what happened to Prospero?", Cloud asked sitting back in a chair of the lounge. He had a number of bandages on him, a white one above is left eye stuck out the most. Cloud had gauze wrapped over his right shoulder and his abdomen covering where Prospero had impaled him with the Masamune. With the exception of his wounds, Cloud was feeling rather well, this hospital he found himself in was-so he was told-ran by a friend. With the absent of his shirt Cloud wore a white dress shirt with the letters WRO knitted on the right chest of it, though to the gauze and the probability of changing it often Cloud passed on buttoning the shirt. 

Rocky sighed his hands clasped together. "After you blacked out Cloud, I managed to swat him away with my sword. I fought him and knocked him off the bridge and with that wing-arm and sword I doubt he could swim well."

"Unless he grew fins and flippers.", Yuffie said sarcastically with her knees drew against her chest. Taking a moment Cloud looked around again to see the plants and trees growing in here. Hell Cloud swore he saw a few butterflies in the building too. A nice mix of technology and nature.

"Quite possible.", Rocky said seriously. Tifa, Cloud, and Yuffie gave the aging man questionably stares. "That boy Prospero has been injected with Jenova cells almost equal, if not greater than, Sephiroth himself. The fool thinks the side effects are a gift, and in a way he's right."

"Side effects?", Tifa asked.

"As I'm sure you know, Jenova cells are alien in origin. Their effect on the human body varies. Some, like the poor wretches we saw in Juno mutate horribly and die. Some like Prospero and Sephiroth, change how they see fit being no longer human. I almost became one of the poor wretches from Juno myself. If I didn't fall into a Mako vat at the time. That's how I got the wing….", Rocky stopped staring as a cat walked on it's hind legs through the lounge. The cat had black fur, some white on it's chest and face. It wore a gold crown, velvet cape, white gloves, and shoes.

Looking at Cloud with it's eyes closed. The cat said with an accent, "Good to see you're better Cloud. Sorry I couldn't speak with you in person. I'm quite busy.", it said. "Drop by my office later on so we can talk."

"Ok.", Cloud responded dumbfounded as the cat walked out of the room.

"The fuck was that?", Rocky asked after a moment of silence.

"Cait Sith.", Tifa said. "He's controlled by our friend Reeve."

"Didn't he have a giant moogle carrying him last time?", Cloud asked.

"Until Yuffie found out it was flammable.", Tifa said as Cloud stifled a laugh. The image of the giant moogle in flames and Yuffie holding the still burning match was a little much.

"He was standing too close to the fire.", Yuffie pouted in her protest.

"Well if you'll excuse me kids," Rocky said getting up, "I'm going to check a few files out with Vincent. Maybe find some weakness in the Jenova cells.", he finished, leaving.

"I'm going to see what type of materia they keep here.", Yuffie said getting up and walking out of the room. She gave Cloud a knowing wink as she left. There they were again, Cloud and Tifa alone in a room. Their only company was a light awkward silence.

Cloud was the first to speak. "Thank for saving my ass back there Teef."

"You would have done the same for me.", Tifa said.

"Still, thanks.", he said. Tifa stayed silent for a moment. "Where are Denzel and Marlene?", Cloud asked.

"Oh that's right. They're with Nanaki right now so they'll be fine.", Tifa said.

"What about my Ragnorak?", Cloud asked. "Is it being re-forged?"

Tifa shook her head. "We could only get your Materia back.", she said. "Reeve mentioned getting you a new sword anyways. Actually, he mention 'presents' for all of us.", Tifa said placing her chin in her hand in thought. "Where are you going?", Tifa asked as Cloud stood up and stretched.

"I need to walk around for a bit. How long was I in that bed?", Cloud asked.

"Almost two days.", Tifa said yawning slightly.

"Guess you didn't sleep much?", Cloud asked.

Tifa shook her head. "We lost your pulse for a while Cloud. I was scared."

"So you stayed by me the whole time?", Cloud asked. Tifa nodded slowly. "Thanks.", he said walking towards the door. It slid open by itself. Cloud stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. "Coming along?", he asked seeing Tifa over his shoulder.

"We could both use the fresh air.", Tifa said walking ahead and taking lead. They both came to a stop as Cait Sith stood in front of them.

"Would you two mind doing something for me you two? I would have gotten one of the others but I can't find them."

"Who are you looking for?", Tifa asked.

"Rude, he became an assistant after the Meteor incident. He left saying he was going to meet his friend. It's been almost three hours.", he said.

"Uh…sure.", Cloud said. Giving Cloud and Tifa a list of Rude's hang-outs the two went off searching. Deciding that the first logical place to look might be his home, Cloud and Tifa searched for Rude's apartment. They were shocked to find the door opened as though someone broke into it. Creeping in slowly Cloud motioned Tifa to be quiet. Hearing two voices talking and expecting the worse, Cloud grabbed a baseball bat on the wall of the living room.

Hiding by the door to the next room, Cloud waited. As the door opened and he saw someone walk out, Cloud swung with all his might. A sickening 'thud' was heard as the bat made contact with the victim's stomach as his body flipped over the back and fell on his back. Cloud realized he made a mistake as a familiar red head rolled on the ground in agony at his feet.

"Oh sorry Reno.", Cloud said though a part of him want to smack the Turk again.

**

* * *

Sorry the update took so long, school sucks. Don't forget to review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Simply: school sucks xx**

* * *

Reeve sighed. "Thanks for finding Rude. I'm sorry for whatever trouble there was though I wasn't expecting Reno to be there."

"It's alright.", Tifa said.

"Anyways," Cloud broke in, "didn't you want to tell us something?"

"Oh yes you're right Cloud.", Reeve said walking towards an elevator. "Well all we could find of your sword Cloud was your Materia and the hilt of it plus a few shards." Cloud grumbled rubbing his wound remembering how the sword got broken in the first place. Reeve pressed a button on a small intercom. "Dion is it ready?", he asked.

"Yes sir everything is in order. We didn't have time to make a presentation. But….."

"It is finished?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll be on our way down.", Reeve said. "Anyways, since we could repair your sword Cloud we made you a new one. Actually we were working on that before but we have a good excuse to give it to you now. Plus the modifications to Fenrir are done."

Cloud's hear perked up. "Fenrir?" he asked as memories came back. "Didn't you say you would have those done a few months ago.", Cloud's eyes narrowed.

Reeve chuckled nervously. "Well we were going to but then something came up."

"What?", Cloud asked stepping into the elevator."

"You'll see.", Reeve said following Tifa inside as he pressed a button and the elevator lowered several floors. "I'm sure you'll be happy with what Dion and his group made.", Reeve assure smiling greatly

* * *

Vincent sighed to himself as he sat in the lobby of the World Regenesis Organization, which seemed more like a public park than a lobby. Taking out his recently purchased cellphone (at Yuffie's 'request') he didn't mind having one. Better contact with the others should he ever need it, the deep red color suited him as well and even the camcorder it seem to have could be put to use. Thinking of the latter he opened his phone and turned the screen getting used to the camcorder mode. But what he didn't like was the little demon keychain hanging hoff his phone. Yuffie thought it was cute to have it and Vincent couldn't say no. She alread bought it when she saw it.

"At least it's not pink.", Vincent said putting phone away as it rang. He picked it up again and opened it there was a message and it read:

'Heya Vinnie :P Just remembered about text messaging so I just sent you a text. Text me back when you get it lol

Yuffie :3'

After a few minutes of reading the manual Vincent responded. 'What?'

"I have visual on Chaos weapon.", A man in a black jumpsuit said. He wore a silver helmet with red 'eye' in the middle of it. He gripped the hilt of a katana that was sheathed on his lower back. "Should I take care of him?", he asked the cursed silently.

"Who's there?", Vincent asked getting up. "No use hiding yourself now." _Careful friend, we may have trouble with this one._ Shut up…..

The masked man stepped out with his hands up. "Looks like I've been spotted.", he said in an affected voice. The mask scrambled his voice to keep his identity hidden. "Hmph.", he took out his katana and zigzagged towards Vincent attempted to slash him. Vincent gracefully dodged and aimed his gun at the back of the head of the masked man. Vincent smirked at his new gun Cerberus; a tripled-barreled gun Reeve's people designed just from Vincent. He looked at his assaulter's katana.

"Two blades? That's interesting.", Vincent remarked. "Now I'll asked you again: who are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that.", the Man said spinning around and slashed at Vincent. Vincent countered with his clawed hand and jumped back shooting at his attacker. The man blocked the bullets with his sword and relentless charged Vincent.

_No good he fights too close for me to really put my gun to use._ Vincent thought diving out of the way of a sword lunge. "Gonna have to make this count then.", he said slashing the mask man across the chest with his claw. Vincent ripped through the material and pierced the skin resulting in blood flowing.

"Damn.", the masked man jumped away sheathing his weapon. "It was fun but we have other things to get to.", he said as an explosion rocked the city about a mile away. "Right on time…", he smirked snapping his fingers and he jumped away.

"Come back here!", Vincent said as he heard a growling behind him. "Now what?"

* * *

"What the hell?", Tifa asked turning around. "Sounded like a bomb."

"Several important buildings were broken into as well.", Reeve said.

"We'll go to the explosion.", Cloud said sternly starting up Fenrir. "Lets so Tifa.", he said adjusting his fixed suit. He barely missed the black cloth that covered his left arm and for some reason the small pink ribbon that replaced it comforted him. Tifa just nodded and hopped on behind Cloud.

"Be careful Cloud, civilians may still be out.", Reeve warned as the garage door opened.

Cloud flipped the sunglasses in his hand and put them on. "Don't worry I'll make sure everyone will be ok.", he said driving off as Tifa waved good-bye.

"Sir?", Dion asked looking at Reeve.

"Get the men armed right now! We don't have a moment to lose!", Reeve said looking back out. "Take care you two, I have an unpleasant feeling in my gut about all of this."

"So what do you think is the problem?", Tifa asked holding onto Cloud as the sped down the highway.

"That….", Cloud said as Tifa looked up. A large flying beast dove for them. It was black and grotesque with armor around it's beak and talons. Tifa gritted her teeth and stood up hitting the monster square on the face knocking it in front of the bike as Cloud ran it over.

"Is it dead?", Tifa asked putting her gloves on. The beast sighed and dissolved in black smoke.

"Think you can ride standing like that?", Cloud asked.

"Only one way to find out.", Tifa smirked as Cloud sped off to the center of the disturbance.

* * *

"C'mon everyone get inside! It's dangerous out here!", Yuffie yelled as her and Rocky ushered people out of the disaster center.

"Got company.", Rocky comment pulling out his buster sword as several wolf-like beast similar to the flying one charge. Yuffie just fumed and threw her shuriken and severed several of their heads as the wolves dissolved in smoke.

"Seems we got everyone to safety.", Yuffie said.

"What about Marlene and Denzel?", Rocky asked. Yuffie's smile seem to break immediately. "They're still out there!?"

"No worries.", a voice said. Rocky and Yuffie turned to the voice to see Reno and Rude coming out of the smoke. "We found the kids near the explosion. They're ok I think."

"Just knocked out.", Rude said carrying Marlene into a near-by shelter. Reno dropped Denzel next to her.

"So what are we against this time?", Reno asked taking out his cattle-prod. Rude made no comment but just shifted his sunglasses and tighten his gloves.

"Monsters.", was all Rocky could say smacking one with the broad side of his sword.

"Who's the old man?", Reno asked sticking his weapon in a monster's eye.

"Cloud's old man!", Yuffie responded catching her shuriken.

"Well I'll be damned!", Reno said surprised. "Oh no.", he said looking up as another avion enemy appeared and dived for Reno. "Not the hair please.", he mumbled ducking. The smell of burning flesh causing him to look up and stare into the face of a red wolf. Reno jumped back. "Where did you come from!?", Reno asked pointing at the canine.

"I was here to talk to Reeve about a disturbance near Cosmo Canyon.", the wolf said. "But it seems to have followed me."

"Nanaki!", Yuffie shouted with joy.

Nanaki seemed to frown. "Please tell me that's not Yuffie."

"The one and only!", she said proudly. Nanaki growled and pounced over her as he killed another wolf monster.

"Better you than nobody.", he said. "What about others?", he asked attacking other enemies.

"Well Reno, Rude, and Cloud's father are here with us right now.", Yuffie said. "Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent are somewhere.", she said heaving her shuriken again. She pulled out a knife from a pouch on her side and slashed several enemies.

"They don't seem to be stopping.", Rocky said backing up into Yuffie.

"Not good.", Rude said. Reno tumbled backwards.

"No shit!", he snapped.

Nanaki jumped back as the five of them made a circle together. "Good.", he said looking at the others. He used a spell setting many of the enemies in the area in flames.

"Why didn't you do that at first!?", Reno said.

"You would have been caught in it.", Nanaki said. Reno just gave a blank stare.

"Thanks."

"We're not done yet!", Rocky said as another, larger, beast charged. It had armor all over its body and several horns. Three shots rang out as a barrel next to it exploded and killed the beast.

"Sorry I'm late.", Vincent said gracefully jumping down into the middle of the group. "I had trouble back at the lobby. Hello Nanaki."

"Vincent.", Nanaki nodded.

"We'll go on ahead.", Rocky said dragging Reno and Rude with him as Nanaki followed. "You can clean up here."

"Why didn't you go?", Vincent asked Yuffie who just stood there.

"You're hurt……", she said.

Vincent covered the wound with his cloak. "I'm ok."

"No you're not! That wound was too big.", Yuffie protest reaching for Vincent. "Gotta heal you up."

"I'll be ok.", Vincent said pulling back.

Yuffie stomped one foot on the ground. "Vincent Valentine you're about to pass out from that wound so now stay still!", she said calling upon a cure spell.

Vincent sighed in defeat. In his life he knew when a woman used your full name it was the end of the argument unless you wanted it to get really nasty. "By the way I was wondering."

"What?", Yuffie asked slightly annoyed.

"What does 'lol' mean?", Vincent asked. Yuffie tried to stifle a laugh and fell to the ground giggling.

"Why you drag us along old man?", Reno asked as Rocky came to a stop.

"Vincent was injured.", Rocky said. "Now stay sharp.", he said walking in one direction as Nanaki followed.

Reno picked himself up and went another direction with Rude. "Creepy.", he said as a small fog settled into the streets. Rude just shivered. Both Turks jumped as they heard the skitter of small feet. "Nothing to be afraid of Rude.", Reno said in a cocky tone. A deep growl caused both Turks to jump and turn around. In front of them two large red eyes hovered in the dark.

"Hello…", Reno said stepping back.

Rude slumped over his sunglasses coming off a little. "Hell no…", he said as the two ran.

Rocky eased his grip on the buster blade slightly. "Everything appears quiet.", he said to Nanaki.

"Big bull big bull!", Reno shouted running pass them.

"Spoke too soon.", Nanaki said as a giant beast rammed through a wall. It appeared like the larger wolf beast with horns only much more armored and large as a house.

"Oh great.", Rocky said as the bull roared. Its head slammed against the ground as a motorcycle landed on it.

"Sorry we're late.", Cloud said.

"Traffic was murder.", Tifa said her gloves covered with the monster's black ooze of blood. The monster lifted its head slinging Fenrir and it's passengers towards a building. Tifa caught a flagpole and swung around it keeping herself, Cloud and Fenrir in the air. Cloud landed the bike against a wall and rode down to the ground on one wheel.

"Quite a bad temper.", Cloud said as Tifa got off Fenrir. Two side compartments opened revealing six swords. "I'm almost happy this happened.", he said pulling out two swords. One was a double-edged broadsword with a large red hilt and rectangular hand-guard that fitted on the sword in a diamond shape. The other was a pure blade from tip to end with a handle built into the back of it. "The Base sword and Impact blade. Let see if Dion was right about their effectiveness.", he said putting Fenrir on its stand as he dismounted his bike.

"Ready?", Tifa asked.

Cloud gave the flick of a wrist and the Base sword's blade opened and the hand-guard opened into a rectangle around the connection between the blade and hilt. He gripped the Impact blade in a reverse style. "Lets go.", he said. Tifa ran to the bull monster. It stared at her and roared. Tifa stood her ground balling up a fist, the beast reached forward to stare down Tifa. She swung her fist forward slamming it into the bull's jaw. The monster roared as it fell backwards into a building. It recovered and swept it's large tail and Tifa sending her into a wall.

Cloud charged slicing the tail with his swords. A second swipe sent Cloud sliding across the pavement and his Impact blade flying.

Three gunshots rang out in the streets as Vincent gracefully landed near the group. "Seems we made it on time.", he said.

Yuffie landed near him with the Impact blade in her hand. "Yup, seems Spikes got a new sword too.", she said looking at it. "Hollow? What the hell?"

Cloud got up and held his hand out silently asking for his other sword. "I got several new swords.", he said sliding the Impact blade against the right half of the Base sword. "And a few tricks."

Yuffie chuckled, "So what do you need us to do fearless leader?", she asked as the bull beast began to back up.

"Get out of the way!", Cloud shouted as the hind end of the monster began to rise. Cloud and the others dived out of the way as the bull monster slammed into the ground. Tifa stood in the dust of the rubble panting.

She made her way to Cloud. "Everyone ok?"

"You almost killed us!", Reno shouted.

"I'll try harder next time.", Tifa said as the bull stood up. Yuffie looked Tifa in the eye and both nodded. Tifa grabbed Yuffie by the collar and threw her at the monster. Yuffie pulled out her shuriken and lodged it in the monster's eye as she skidded across the bull's head. The bull reared itself and roared in pain, Rocky jumped and brought his buster blade down the monster's chest. Vincent fired repeatedly into the wound. Tifa and Rude tripped the beast onto it's back. Nanaki used a powerful fire spell that tore the monster's chest armor opened. Reno quickly picked up on the idea and used his pyramid technique and sealed the bull into place.

Cloud held up his Buster Cleaver it's impact edge pointing up as Cloud appeared to concentrate. Yuffie was still confused about the swords. "What kinda weapon does he have?", she asked anyone.

"It was made by a researcher named Dion.", Rude said. "He supposedly stumbled on what he called 'Centra Technology' that the ancients used. More like a form of magic though. I don't know the details but it allows items to 'fuse' together in a sense. The boy made a set of six swords using this and a special metal alloy that's very strong and light.", he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!?", Reno fumed. "I could use a new weapon!"

Rude smirked. "You never asked. Also there's another benefit to the metal."

"What would that be?", Yuffie asked.

"Notice how none of the swords have Materia slots?", Rude asked. The others nodded. "That's because unlike our old weapons this new Centra weapons absorbs Materia into it's own structure giving each weapon or armor the properties of the Materia. So, for instance, Cloud had a fire-type Materia in one of his swords. Whenever that sword is used he has the option of using the element in an attack."

"Thanks Rude.", Reno said mocking an applause. Rude just nodded returning to being silent.

"Well why hasn't Cloud attacked yet? And why is that bull-thingy not moving?", Yuffie asked.

Reno smirked. "It's not getting out of my barrier by itself kid.", he boasted. Yuffie just scoffed.

Tifa just watched silently, she already heard the explanation earlier from Dion himself. Cloud's Buster Cleaver began to glow with a light blue with Cloud's magic energies as the force of the energy made a very light tornado around Cloud that kicked up dust. His eyes opened wide and threw his sword back charging. Cloud's Impact sword scraped across the ground as the right, larger blade side crackled lightly. Reno smirked and snapped his fingers and the pyramid barrier dissolved. Cloud jumped at his foe with his sword crackling with lightning. The monster reared itself on its hind legs preparing an attack. Cloud slashed the exposed flesh as lightning magic struck the cuts as a symbol for bad luck was carved into the creature's skin. Cloud let out one final slash sending the bull flying back several blocks paralyzed.

Yuffie jumped with joy. "That was awesome Spikes!", she said.

Cloud gave his friends a smile as he walked back to them. He removed his sunglasses and started putting them away. "Ok enough with the badass act Cloud.", Reno said with a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Now may not be a good time to talk.", Nanaki said. The monster, wounded and bleeding, was getting up a ball of energy charged between its horns. The group only had seconds to react as the attack connected with Cloud, Reno, and the others nearby. The beast half-limped towards the fallen group. Tifa was the first to get up, she wiped her blood from her mouth. Her eyes were alive with fire, charging, she jumped up and connected a devastating kick to the bull's head and hit one of the horns breaking it off. She turned around to attack again when she saw the others getting up. They were bleeding as well; Yuffie gripped her right arm as it bled as did her left cheek. Nanaki kept one left partially off the ground in pain, Vincent bled from the forehead and right arm and his claw was partially cracked. Cloud was covered with tiny cuts and bruises, his left eye was closed and covered with light blood flow from a piece of debris that caught him above the eye. Reno and Rude were in similar states. Rocky was the last to get up. He leaned on his sword and panted heavily bleeding from several wounds.

Tifa was about to run to him hoping to help when Rocky and his sword glowed with an orange hue. His demon wing shot up from the hiding spot in the red cloak and hanged over Rocky's left shoulder. His eyes became demon-like. He swung his buster sword back as the bandages flew off it, the sword expanded in differing sections, the gaps were filled with the orange glow. With a war cry Rocky charged the beast and vanished leaving an orange after-image. He appeared behind the beast and sped through it and vanished with another orange after-image. He continually slashed the monster like that until he appeared in front of the beast's head holding his sword over his head as the energy concentrated into the blade. Rocky slammed the bull's head into the road. Tifa stared in shock, she hadn't seen an attack that fast or vicious since the final fight with Sephiroth. _But how could Cloud learn that attack if he never met his father?_ She asked herself.

Rocky's buster blade retracted back to normal size and he sunk to his knees panting heavily. The monster amazingly survived and pulled its head up as Rocky was caught in the attack and was sent flying. He skidded to a stop near Yuffie and Nanaki. He tried getting up but fell in pain. Cloud rushed to him. "You're too hurt. Damn, Yuffie, Nanaki. Get him somewhere safe please.", he said. Yuffie just nodded and helped Rocky up and limped away as fast as the two could as Nanaki kept his eyes open for enemies.

Tifa went on the offensive and charged the bull saw her. With a low swipe from its head Tifa was gone. "Tifa!", Cloud shouted grabbing his Buster Cleaver. Tifa gasped in pain as the beast's saliva dripped onto her. She strained as hard as she could to keep the jaws open. Tifa screamed in pain as she felt teeth cut into her arms and legs. She shrieked as the saliva seeped into her wounds burning her.

"Cloud! Help!", Tifa cried feeling the pressure literally begin to crush her. Cloud jumped and slashed the monster's neck. The beast spat out Tifa in pain. Cloud landed on the ground and caught Tifa in his arms bridal-style. "Cloud….", she started.

Cloud's eyes widen as he tossed Tifa aside. Tifa landed and looked up to see the bull's claw coming down onto Cloud. He yelled in pain as the monster pressed its claw onto Cloud. It looked at him and seemed to enjoy Cloud's painful wails as it toyed with him lightening then adding pressure. "Get out of here!", Cloud yelled. "We can win in our state!", he yelled again then screamed in pain as more force was applied. Cloud coughed up blood. Tifa balled up her fist painfully. "What are you doing!? Run!", Cloud shouted before the monster pressed harder. Cloud gave a cry of anguish as he coughed up more blood, Tifa turned away painfully hearing several snaps.

Tifa painfully got up with tears in her eyes. Before she could take a step she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rude?", she asked seeing the Turk.

"Don't worry about a thing.", Reno said by Tifa's side. "Ready Rude?", he asked extending his metal rod. Rude just nodded tossing Reno. Reno gracefully landed on the monster's head and twirled his metal rod in the air as the end of it produced blades. Reno stabbed the beast in the head sending electric shocks into the bull's brain. The monster reared itself in pain releasing Cloud. Tifa painfully rushed over and pulled Cloud to safety. "Yee-haw!", Reno yelled as the monster bucked around in pain from the shocks.

"Cloud? Cloud get up!", Tifa said shaking Cloud. She picked up his hand and let go. It fell limply, She pressed her ear against Cloud's chest and listened carefully. She sat up holding back sobs as Rude knelt next to her. "Nothing…", she started sobbing harder. Reno came to a skidding stop next to them.

"What's wrong?", he asked seeing Tifa crying.

"He's gone.", Rude said getting up and pulled his gloves on tighter. Vincent limped over to Cloud's body.

"Hope is not yet lost.", he said.

"What do you mean!?", Tifa lashed out in sorrow. "We don't have any Phoenix Downs and by the time we can get some Cloud's soul will be moving on…..", Tifa broke into sobs again. Vincent knelt down next to the body using a healing magic. Cloud coughed and began breathing again.

"You forgot about 'Life' spells.", Vincent said. "Now hold still the rest of you. I got enough energy left for a cure spell.", he said as Vincent began using the spell. The effects took hold and Cloud sat up feeling new vitality running through him. He started to get up.

"Stay back.", Reno said tossing the Buster Cleaver at Cloud's feet.

"What do you mean?", Cloud asked somewhat offended.

"You may be alive but your body is still returning to life which may take a while. Beside Rude and I haven't had this much fun since we fought you.", Reno said sticking out his tongue. "Isn't that right man?", Rude just nodded as the familiar 'blast' of a Limit Break activating around him.

"What's going on?", Cloud asked.

Reno looked back at Cloud. "Oh please like you're so cool to have special techniques Mr. Omnislash.", he replied. "Go ahead Rude. Let him have it!", Reno shouted. Rude slammed the ground with his fist and caused a tremor to roll over to the bull monster. Spires of earth and rock shot out impaling the beast and kept it still. "By the way.", Reno tossed a bottle to Vincent. "Thought an Ether might have come in handy." Vincent Just nodded and drank the mixture.

The rock spires faded away but the wounds on the bull poured profusely. "My turn!", Reno shouted tossing his electro rod down. A red ball of magic formed in Reno's hands. He spread his arms, each hand had a red orb. "Eat this you mutated cow!", Reno shouted putting the orbs together as a blast erupted from them going through the monster and taking off its right arm and shoulder.

Cloud kicked his Buster Cleaver up and caught it by the hilt. "I'm feeling better already.", he said spinning the sword in his hand. Like Rocky before Cloud began to glow a light orange. Cloud stopped spinning the Buster Cleaver with the blade pointing to the ground. Rushing Cloud brought the Buster Cleaver up slicing the bull upwards. The Impact blade slid out and Cloud grabbed it making a second slash. As the beast was in mid-air Cloud followed leaving orange after-images. He slashes repeatedly at speeds that made Tifa dizzy. Cloud floated above the monster both swords in hand. He spun forward going head-over-head.

Cloud's speed increased to the point that he was just an orange blur of death. He sliced through the bull with ease and landed. As the beast body was falling Cloud slashed up sending his opponent and his swords skyward in a large burst of energy that left a small crater in the ground at Cloud's feet. The monster finally died as it dissolved into black smoke. Cloud stood there as the smoke cleared and the sun shined. The Impact blade fell into the ground in front of him with the hilt pointing skyward. The base sword came down and Cloud caught in by the hilt with ease and spun it over his head resting it on his shoulder.

"Fucking show-off.", Reno muttered.

The man in the silver mask watched from a building. "Big brother seems to be getting stronger.", he commented in a metallic voice. Two other masked men stood behind him. "Lets go.", he said leading the trio away.

* * *

"A man in a silver mask?", Cloud asked as Tifa tied off bandages on his wounds.

"Yes.", Vincent said, he rubbed his left arm awkwardly. The golden claw glove was gone, being repaired on Reeve's behalf. "He used a strange katana. It had dual blades. Be careful Cloud, we don't know who or what he is planning.", Cloud nodded. "I'm going to check on your father.", he said leaving.

"What was that thing we fought today?", Cloud asked.

"I don't know.", Tifa said looking down.

"Are you ok Tifa?", Cloud asked looking at her with worry.

Tifa quickly embraced Cloud. "You idiot, you almost got yourself killed.", she said trying to hold back tears. "If it weren't for Reno and Vincent you would have been killed.", she buried her face into Cloud's chest sobbing silently.

Cloud put his arms around Tifa comfortingly. "I'm sorry Tifa, I just wanted to protect you. I'll be more careful next time."

Tifa gave Cloud a smile. "Oh Marlene I didn't hear you come in.", she said letting go of Cloud.

"Tifa what happened?", Marlene asked seeing Tifa's forearms and lower legs completely bandaged. She looked at Cloud who had a gauze pad over his left eye and several bandages. "Is everyone ok?", she asked worried.

Tifa knelt down closer to Marlene, "There was a big monster in the city. We had a hard time with it dear.", she said in a motherly voice as she spotted Denzel coming in shyly behind. "I'm glad to see you two are safe.", Tifa said smiling.

"Did you see Yuffie? She said she was going after some thieves after she brought Rocky to the shelter.", Marlene asked. Tifa shook her head. "Do you think she….", Marlene couldn't finish her sentence.

"No Marlene I'm sure she's just fine. Probably on her way back right now.", Tifa said reassuring the child.

* * *

Kadaj threw his helmet off in anger. Loz and Yazoo followed each with their helmets removed. "That could have went much smoother.", Yazoo said. "Now, now Loz don't cry."

"They killed Shadow bull!", Loz exclaim crying slightly.

"That means they must be getting stronger.", Kadaj said. "Damn it! That Chaos weapon got in my way. I couldn't find the Huge Materia. Hojo is not going to be pleased.", he said slamming his fist against the wall of their room.

"Pleased by what?", a scientist said entering the room. Hojo shifted his glasses. "You come back empty handed and defeated. I guess remnants even together aren't as powerful as the whole."

"Please Professor give us another chance!", Kadaj pleaded. "We'll be able to retrieve the Huge Materia for your devices this time!"

"That desperate for her hmm?", Hojo said.

Kadaj nodded. "We'd do anything to get Mother.", Yazoo stated. Loz gave a sniffle and nodded in agreement.

Hojo turned his back to them. "No need you little attack was perfect. I had someone else steal the Materia."

"Who?"

A door automatically slid opened as a figure walked inside with a bag over their shoulder. "This is what you wanted?", the figure asked. Kadaj stared at the person, surely he had seem the person before.

"I knew I could count on you.", Hojo said reaching for the bag.

"You're going to hold up your end of the bargain aren't you?", the figure demanded.

"I may be a heartless bastard like you called me before.", Hojo said shifting his glasses. "But I am a man of my word Yuffie Kisaragi. I will honor our deal.", he said. Yuffie reluctantly handed over the bag to Hojo. The mad scientist smirked. "Make yourself at home Yuffie, I'll be needing you again soon.", he laughed leaving the room.

"You were with our brother.", Kadaj said. "Why are you here?", he asked. Yuffie just glared at him as she left the room.

* * *

**Ok first terminology: Base sword- the main sword Cloud used in Advent Children as the base for the others**

**Impact blade- the hollow sword that becomes the main blade of the large sword in most battles**

**Buster Cleaver- The Base sword and Impact blade fused, Cloud first used this in City of the Ancients while fighting Kadaj Loz and Yazoo**

**Ok and I'm sure you're wondering about Yuffie and how in the blue hell Hojo lives. Simple, Wait until next week I'll start updating weekly (to the best of my abilities) Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
